


hello, mister foreman

by r4m3nlvr



Series: the jokenverse [8]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Compromise, Drama, Fluff, GAP, Inferiority Complex, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Wine, ceo!ken, deep talks, drunk talk, foreman!josh, happy motmot jokers!, sex with feelings, so many feelings, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4m3nlvr/pseuds/r4m3nlvr
Summary: Josh just wants to do his job as foreman at the construction site. But the flirty young CEO doesn’t let him work peacefully at all!Rating raised to 'E'.
Relationships: Joken, Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson
Series: the jokenverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794040
Comments: 71
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> why am i even writing this? i have no forking idea. guess i needed a flirty top ken in the joken multiverse. sorry if it might feel rushed. anywhoo, happy motmot, jokers!

# hello, mister foreman (part one)

“Hello, Mr. Foreman. How is your evening?”

And just like that, Josh’s night was cursed. Really, why does he even take this sexual harassment at work? Oh, right. Because his boss, the construction manager, asked him to be nice to the client. _Fucking old geezer_.

Josh looked up from his seat to glare at the handsome man standing in front of his desk, one hand placed smoothly on the surface. Mr. Suson, Jr., their client and son of a famous business tycoon, loomed over Josh and flashed him a bright and subtly seductive smirk. Much like his daily visits, Mr. Suson, Jr. was looking pristine and drop-dead gorgeous in the midst of dirty, sweaty men of labor.

This included Josh, of course, who was currently in his smelly day-old shirt which he rolled up to his shoulders and his pants and boots muddy on his feet.

Mr. Suson, Jr. had been trying to bait Josh for the past few months. Since the day they were introduced, Mr. Suson, Jr. had tried to overtly flirt with him to no end. The young CEO had somehow taken a liking to Josh as some sort of plaything. He would come to the site late in the afternoons to see how things are. After looking disinterestedly at the scaffolding and the tired, hardworking men for two minutes, he would turn his heel and proceed to bother Josh wherever he may be. This made the young foreman the butt of every friendly joke around the site.

He would have raised hell if only Josh did not love his crew like family. He would do everything for them, even stand the excessive arrogance of the flirty reincarnation of Adonis.

“Hello, Mr. Suson,” the foreman greeted, trying his best to be nice. The man was still his client, after all. And Josh knew better than to be rude to the one who was financing his men’s payroll.

“Mr. Suson is my father, as I’ve told you so many times before,” he replied smoothly. He casually sat on the edge of Josh’s desk, flexing his long legs under his well-ironed dress pants. “And how many times have I told you to call me ‘Ken’?”

Josh put down the documents he was reviewing—just some reports, the payroll, the inventory, none of which were more important than the arrogant little brat in front of him, really—and stared up at Mr. Suson, Jr.’s eyes. He breathed once to ease his temper.

“All due respect, _sir_ ,” Josh did not bother to hide his sarcasm. The guy in front of him was a few years his junior, but he was acting as if Josh was like a shiny, new toy. “I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to be so casual with you.”

Junior laughed. He raised a hand to Josh’s face and stared at him warmly. The foreman sat very still when a long and bony finger caressed the outline of his cheek. Josh was used to the young man’s advances by now, but it still did not stop him from wanting to punch him in the face.

“You can be casual with me anytime, beautiful,” he whispered. “I would like that… very much.”

One of the laborers in the office with them sniggered. Josh immediately gave him a stern look, and he and his companion soon exited the small office, leaving the foreman with just the handsome nuisance. When they were alone, Josh heaved a sigh.

_Calm down, Josh. He is still your client._

“Look, I don’t have time to be your entertainment,” Josh replied. “If you’ll excuse me, I have documents to review and payrolls to sign. Unlike you, I _do_ have to work hard to earn money. So, please. Leave me alone.”

Junior smiled at him fondly. Then, in a low voice, he said, “You’re very hardworking… I really like that about you.”

“If this was how you’ve seduced men when you were in London, sir, I’m afraid it will only give you blackeye here.”

“Oh… so you know I studied in London. I take it you must be interested in me now?”

“Nope. I just _really_ want you off my desk so I can finish working.”

“Your work ethic is admirable, as always.”

“Glad you understand. Now, get off my desk… _sir_.”

Junior sighed, then he promptly hopped off his perch. He returned his hand to the table, placing it over Josh’s _important_ documents. “I still won’t be able to take you out today, I guess.”

“You won’t be able to take me out _ever_ , Mr. Suson, _Jr_. I’m afraid I have my hands full with work to spare time for your childish games.”

The man was unperturbed, but Josh thought the intensity in his eyes melted a little when he smiled.

“Do you really think I’m playing?” he said. “You’re looking down on me, Mr. Foreman. Tell me, what should I do to show you I’m serious about you?”

Josh just blinked, not willing to show any emotion on his face.

“Work, I guess,” Josh told him. “Come over at the site at midday rather than at night when everyone’s about to leave. Maybe when you see the blood and sweat my men put into your construction project, you’ll appreciate how much work I need to oversee while you’re walking around trying to play games.”

The young man chuckled and then he sighed again. “I see.”

He took one of Josh’s rough and calloused hands in his smooth and soft ones. Then, with incredible gentleness, he ghosted his lips over Josh’s dirty fingers. Josh did not even flinch.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” he said.

Then, he turned and left. As soon as he was gone, Josh went back to his work.

* * *

It was a joke, really. _Sort of_. Josh didn’t really think the man would take it to heart. That’s why, when Mr. Suson, Jr. arrived around noon at the site in nothing but a plain shirt and sweatpants, Josh felt a little bad for him.

“Hello, Mr. Foreman,” he greeted Josh. “You look _stunning_ in the daylight.”

Josh blinked at him, not quite believing he was there at the moment without any protective gear.

“Uh… what are you doing at my site?”

“I came to watch the men work with blood and sweat, like you said yesterday.”

“ _Dude_ … that was clearly a joke.”

Junior chuckled. “Well, I take you _very_ seriously, gorgeous,” he said, brushing a stray hair and tucking it behind Josh’s ear under his hard hat. The action sent goosebumps crawling up Josh’s arm.

“What are you playing at?” Josh asked him, eyes squinted in suspicion.

“I told you, I’m here to see how you work. To be fair, I’m actually curious. Although I’m mostly doing this to gain your favor, maybe.”

_Client_ , Josh thought. _He’s a client_.

Josh rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He has not even started babysitting the grown man, but he could already feel his veins pulse from an oncoming headache.

“Fine,” he said. “Just… don’t get in my men’s way. And for Pete’s sake, wear a hard hat!”

Josh walked to one end of the site where they kept extra equipment. He grabbed a yellow helmet and shoved it into Junior’s hands.

“I’m touched, Mr. Foreman.”

“For the _helmet_?”

“For your concern.”

Josh blinked at him in disbelief. “Ugh, you’re such a…!”

He walked out, but behind him Mr. Suson, Jr. kept a close tail.

* * *

Josh already knew this about the man, but he was tenacious. Not only did he keep close to Josh that day, he did it every day without fail.

Mr. Suson, Jr. would come to the site after lunch break in plain work clothes and boots—he had bought expensive steel toe work boots the second day he visited—and follow Josh around like a shadow. He mostly kept to himself, watching Josh shout to his crew or check the plans while consulting with the engineers and the construction supervisor. At times, he would approach the workers and converse with them. He tried, much to Josh’s dismay, to carry sacks of cement or other supplies on his shoulders. And whenever Josh would get his hands dirty to help out at the site, Junior would wordlessly do the same.

Josh kept watch over him; heaven knows what his father would do to Josh should anything happen. It was around this time that Josh thought he was not so pompous, after all. There was a part of Junior who seemed to really care for the workers. He would look after them all day, telling them to ‘Be careful’ and ‘Always wear your gear’ as if they didn’t already know.

Once, he even brought a lavish dinner for the entire workforce of around seventy men. The men cheered and declared Mr. Suson, Jr. their favorite boss while giving Josh a grateful pat in the back—as if he had anything to do with it. And at the end of every day, he would follow Josh to his office and watch him go over the documents and reports.

This had gone on for almost three weeks. Josh would be lying if he said he was not impressed.

Josh stared at the man with a smile on his face. Junior must have been so tired because he fell asleep on the plastic chair a few steps from Josh’s desk. The foreman had finished his reports and was just about to leave. But he settled for watching the man’s chest rise and fall as he slept like a baby on the chair in the meantime.

Watching closely, Josh would have to agree that he _is_ good-looking. Not just because his flawless skin was a perfect color of melted caramel. He had very masculine features, too: deep-set eyes, long lashes, a slightly bony-bridged nose, a full set of lips that parted slightly as he slept. Truly, any man would perhaps compare themselves to Mr. Suson, Jr. and be utterly disappointed.

“Hey, wake up,” Josh said, nudging the sleeping man with the toes of his boots.

Junior woke up, stirring and then blinking his eyes wide open. Josh noticed that his eyes were red, perhaps from lack of sleep.

He looked up at Josh. The innocence in his face would have endeared him to the foreman, but then he grinned and said, “You know, I could get used to waking up and seeing you first thing…”

Josh was only slightly annoyed. He was mostly amused, and he chuckled.

“Come on, get up. I have to lock the office.”

Junior stretched his long and toned arms. When he was done, he took one of Josh’s hands in his and kissed it; something that he had also done tirelessly every night.

“I see… Guess it’s time to miss you again, my angel.”

Josh was about to snark back at him, but he noticed several cuts and fresh calluses on his previously smooth hands. Eyebrows furrowing, Josh flipped his hand over.

“Where did you get these?”

“Sorry?” Junior blinked. He looked as his own hands, too. “Oh… I’m… not sure. Maybe sometime while I was trying out some tasks with the workers?”

“ _Geez_ ,” Josh huffed. “You should be more careful. You’re not used to doing these things. You can just leave them to the laborers, Ken.”

The man turned away, and then his eyes crinkled as he hid his laughter behind a balled fist.

“What’s so funny?” asked Josh.

“I just… feel happy,” he said. There was a hint of a blush on his cheek. “This is the first time you called me by my name.”

Josh was taken aback, biting his tongue at the slip-up.

“I wish you would call me that more often,” he said. “My name on your lips… I like how it sounds.”

Was Josh blushing too? He had no idea.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“This—” Josh gestured to his sitting form, “—flirting… I just don’t get what you’re after doing… _this_.”

“I thought I already made myself clear since day one?”

“That what?”

“That I am _enamored_ by you, my beautiful foreman,” he said with no hint of jest whatsoever. “Or should I say, I’ve fallen in love with you?”

Josh laughed nervously. “Are you for real?”

“Yes, I’m for real,” Ken replied. His hand tightened ever so gently over Josh’s own. “As real as you can imagine.”

Ken’s gaze burned with passion as he stared. He stood up slowly, towering a little as he continued to drill holes into Josh’s eyes.

Josh could feel his heart pound inside his ribcage like it was begging to escape its prison. He was a grown man, and he had seen a lot of fistfights back in college; but for some reason, the way the handsome CEO inched closer towards him made him a little weak in the knees.

Ken was still holding one of Josh’s hands when he pulled him by the waist and said, “I wish to take you to dinner tonight… Please?”

With the way he whispered the words, Josh became powerless to reply.

* * *

Josh, again, was impressed. Sure, dinner at a fancy restaurant worth half his monthly salary was amazing. But it wasn’t _just_ that. Ken was surprisingly great at conversation. He could maneuver a discussion on a bunch of different topics, and he was not intimidated whenever Josh swerved the conversation away from subjects Ken wasn’t knowledgeable on.

Being the son of a business mogul and having the best education money can afford sure gave one an edge in life, Josh thought.

Ken was good at listening, too. He made Josh feel comfortable to talk about things, even those outside work. They talked about Josh’s hobbies and Ken’s time in London. By the end of dinner, Josh got to know more about the man. He felt a little happy and a little lightheaded; he doubted it had anything to do with the wine.

“This is… this is where I live,” Josh said, urging Ken to stop his car in front of a humble two-storey apartment complex in the residential zone of the city.

Ken leaned forward, checking the L-shaped building to their right. “I see… Do you live here alone?”

“Yeah. Just me and… my cat.”

“You have a cat?”

“Yes. His name is Byte. Grumpy little fluffball.”

Ken’s eyes widened and sparkled with adorable innocence. “I was _never_ allowed to have pets. My father said they shed all over the furniture.”

Josh chuckled. “And your father is right. God knows how much trouble I have washing the fur off my clothes.”

“Will you, perhaps… bring him to the site one of these days?” Ken asked in a voice that pleaded. “I _love_ cats.”

“Sure… Uh… But I should go up and feed him first. Byte gets difficult when he gets hungry.”

“Ah… Yes, of course.”

“Thank you for dinner… _sir_ ,” Josh said.

“Call me ‘Ken’, angel.”

“I’d rather not— _oomph_!” Josh made a move to get up, but only then remembered that he had his seatbelt on. “ _Ugh_ , darned things.”

“Sorry. Here, let me just…”

Ken leaned towards him, pushed a button, and unbuckled the seatbelt. He guided the belt back to its anchor point by Josh’s head, leaning towards him.

Suddenly, he was far too close. Josh barely knew what the inside of other fancy cars looked like, so he didn’t really have any reference point. But when Ken reached over him, it felt like it was a little too tight when there was so much more space in the front seat.

He was _definitely_ doing it on purpose.

“Uh… Yeah… Thanks for… that…”

Ken smiled at him.

“Do you mind?”

“Mind… what?” Josh asked in a small voice.

One moment, he was staring at Ken’s deep brown eyes which were focused on his lips. The next moment, Josh was closing his own eyes tight as Ken dipped down and claimed them. Did Ken lean in or did Josh push up himself? Josh could not remember. He couldn’t think over the loud pounding in his ears and the tingling heat in his face.

Josh didn’t know what was happening. Everything was spinning and he was running out of air. Ken’s lips were hot and wet as they licked and nibbled at him. Josh thought he would hate it—he _should—_ but somehow, kissing was not as bad as he thought it would be. He did not mind it at all, although Ken kept prodding his tongue against Josh’s closed teeth.

As Ken pulled away with a smug grin on his face, Josh whined at the lack of warmth. Surprised and embarrassed at the sound he made, he looked away.

“Thank you, love,” Ken whispered against this face. “And… good night.”

With no idea what counted as an appropriate reply, Josh just nodded, opened the car door, and zombied out to his apartment wondering what the _shit_ just happened.

**[part one of two]**


	2. Chapter 2

# hello, mister foreman (part two)

Ken stared at his phone. He knew he must look stupid and undignified doing that at the boardroom table, but he could care less about that. He just continued to stare, believing that if he did it long enough, the beautiful foreman named Josh Santos would miraculously text him.

“I can… seriously see the wheels turning in your head,” his business partner, Stell, said. Stell placed a cup of tea in front of him—chamomile, as if he needed calming—and sat to his right.

“I need something stronger than chamomile tea, Stell,” Ken said, eyeing the light-colored liquid. “If I’m to stay in this meeting with non-visionary old men, I’ll need coffee… or brandy.”

Stell laughed, throwing his head back as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down his throat. “Okay. Is this still about that foreman?”

“Don’t be rude, Stell,” Ken warned. “You say ‘that foreman’ in such an un-elegant manner.”

“You call him _mister_ foreman.”

“It’s a term of endearment,” he defended. “The ‘mister’ is there to capture how completely heartbreaking his beauty is.”

Stell leaned back in surprise, crossing his arms across his blazer. “ _Geez_ , you are whipped!”

“Aren’t I?” Ken huffed, defeated. “And he’s trampling all over my heart.”

“All the men and women clamoring after you, and all it takes is a foreman.”

“He is… _special_ ,” Ken said as-a-matter-of-factly.

His memory played the day he first laid eyes on Josh Santos. He was never a believer in the world slowing down at the sight of someone; but when he saw the foreman for the first time, his world completely stopped turning. If it were a movie, Ken swore a romantic song would play in the background.

Josh was stunning, to put it mildly. The way his stoic expression broke into a confident smirk when he and Ken were introduced was an image etched into Ken’s brain. Josh’s expressive eyes, his cute potato nose, his sexy smirk—and his _lips_. Ken has shamelessly imagined those full lips all over himself countless times. What he wouldn’t give to claim them again and then some!

“But he can’t stand you, right?” Stell asked him. “That’s what you said before…”

“I’ve made heaps of progress!” Ken corrected in his best ‘boss’ voice. “He allowed me to touch his waist and take him to dinner weeks ago!”

“And then?”

“And then…” Ken paused, blushing at the memory. “I kissed him in the car.”

Stell’s eyes widened, expectant. “And _then_?”

“And then… I became too busy at work to see him. And _then_ when I do go to the construction site, he’s either too preoccupied to entertain me or he’s already gone home!”

“Did you try messaging him?”

“Doesn’t answer.”

“Visiting?”

“A gentleman _never_ imposes his presence in someone else’s home!”

“He’s avoiding you.”

“He _is_!”

“Then just seduce him! Surely, the great Ken Suson, Jr. can handle that? Just push him into a corner and then _wham_! You got him.”

Ken planted his cheek on the glass over the table.

Gently, he confessed, “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing, Stell. I think… I _really_ think he’s the one, you know?”

Stell stared at Ken for a prolonged period of time. Then, he placed a palm over his long-time friend’s cheek and said, “Oh, wow. You aren’t _just_ whipped. You’re _double_ whipped!”

“That’s why I said that I don’t have time for these stupid progress meetings when I could be at the site right now and winning Josh over!” Ken sat up straight, his brown curls swaying in the air as he did. He slammed his fist on the table and made the expensive china rattle.

“Calm down…” Stell appeased. “This meeting will be over soon. And then you can go back to playing tag with your beautiful foreman.”

As if on cue, one of Ken’s secretaries opened the door to the boardroom. A handful of people piled in—people involved in the construction of his and Stell’s new business venture. Most of them were executives and people directly involved with overseeing the project. Ken shifted on his seat, fixing his suit and slicking his hair back to prepare to meet with them.

But nothing prepared him for the sight of his angelic foreman among the bunch. Ken paused and he could feel his stoic mask melt into an awestruck expression. Much like the first time they met, Ken felt as if the world stopped turning.

“Gentlemen!” Stell said, standing to greet them. “Thank you for making time!”

One of the men, the lead engineer with thinning salt-and-pepper hair, bobbed his head in Stell’s direction. “Thank you, Mr. Ajero. The pleasure is ours. My construction manager, Mr. Sandoval, sends his apologies as he is on a family emergency. He will be represented by our Junior Foreman, Mr. Santos.”

“Mister…” Stell began, a slow realization tinging his voice.

“… Santos,” Ken finished.

Ken caught Josh’s wide chestnut eyes for a split second that seemed to stretch for an eternity. Those were the eyes that visited him in his dreams for weeks. Seeing them there at the meeting caught the young CEO by surprise. He was suddenly just staring dumbly at the same beautiful sight he thought he had gotten used to, but in a button-up dress shirt that looked too damned good on him.

Ken felt like he was just struck by lightning. He raked his greedy eyes at the sight before him. Josh, on the other hand, looked away as if he did not see anything.

“Nice to meet everyone,” he said in a slightly shaky voice.

Ken was one breath away from ordering everyone around the room to leave the two of them… but no. He may be too far gone in love with the man, but he was still CEO.

He opened his mouth and tried to begin a casual conversation with everyone in the boardroom. But, in his short moment of lovestruck insanity, he stared straight at Josh who sat on the far end of the boardroom and said, “How… have you been?”

Everyone at the table paused. Their eyes trailed slowly towards Ken, staring at him like he had grown a second head. When he realized what was happening, his tanned skin turned even darker with a shade of pink.

“Uhm, I mean—” he coughed, collecting himself.

“Y-Yes!” Stell interrupted with a jovial laughter. He kicked Ken’s shoe under the table. “How has everyone been?”

There was a mumbled exchange of greetings throughout the boardroom. Stell took over the niceties while Ken struggled to gather his presence of mind and stuff its pieces into his brain. It was going to be one heck of a meeting, after all. Business and all that. He must be at the top of his game.

Also, he can’t afford to make a fool of himself. Not right then. Not when Josh Santos was smirking slightly as he tried to look at everyone but Ken.

Ken straightened his back and pulled his best business face.

_Just you wait, Josh Santos_ , he thought. _Just you wait_.

* * *

When the meeting _finally_ ended hours later, Ken could no longer stop himself. As everyone else was standing up to leave, he said aloud, “Mr. Foreman, if you would please stay for a little while.”

Josh looked at Ken, then at his superiors as if asking for help. Unfortunately, his superiors only gave him reassuring nods. Josh froze, a quiet panic evident in his expressive eyes.

One by one, the attendees made their way out of the boardroom. No longer able to wait, Ken let his long legs fly next to the object of his affection, immediately grabbing Josh’s wrist. Josh flinched, startled. If the people starting to leave the boardroom noticed, they kept it to themselves.

“Ken?” Stell called out. Ken did not look at him but kept his eyes staring at Josh. “Want me to tell your secretary not to disturb—”

“Yes, yes! Just _go_!” Ken said impatiently, still staring.

Stell mumbled an ‘okie-dokie’ and then shut the double doors behind him.

“What?” Josh mumbled when it was just the two of them inside.

“Have you been hiding from me?” Ken asked sternly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Josh replied with an attempted smirk.

Ken planted both of his hands on Josh’s shoulders. “I’m serious, Josh Santos. Have you been hiding from me?”

“No.”

“Then why don’t you wait for me at the site anymore?”

“I… am busy.”

“And why haven’t you responded to any of my messages?”

“I… we didn’t have anything to talk about.”

“What?! I’m hurt!”

“W-Well, see…” Josh started, leaning away. “What is there to talk about besides work?”

Ken could not believe his ears. Did _nothing_ really strike this cruel, albeit beautiful, man’s heart? What about Ken’s months of pursuit? His effort? And their beautiful _kiss_? Did that mean nothing to him?

Josh was blatantly trying to sweep everything that happened under the rug. Frustrated, Ken hung his head and sighed.

“Forgive me,” he said.

“For what?”

“For this.”

And he lunged at Josh, immediately claiming his lips without hesitation.

Josh froze at the sudden attack. He tensed under Ken’s grip but was too surprised to do anything but take Ken's assault on his mouth. Ken pushed up closer to him, cupping his face in his large hands and nibbling his lower lip, making Josh exhale and allowing Ken access to the inside of his mouth.

_Sweet mother of Pete_ , Ken thought blissfully as he finally tangled their tongues together.

It was just as soft as he had always thought it would be. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Josh tasted sweeter than anything he has had before, and he wanted nothing more than satiate his own thirst for this new-found flavor. He continued kissing Josh until a moan escaped the other man’s lips, his hands making their way to clutch at Ken’s blazer.

Ken would have kept kissing him—oh, yes, he would—if only Josh’s knees didn’t buckle and he started to fall.

“ _Woah_!” Ken cried out, instinctively wrapping an arm on Josh’s back to stop him from dropping to the floor. “Careful!”

“I— _wha_ …?” The out-of-it look on the usually-stern face made Ken smile.

“Remember that _now_?”

“Uh… Hmm…” Josh hummed, sinking down into one of the cushioned chairs behind him. His face was red, lips glossy with a thin sheen of saliva. Ken wanted to kiss him again but settled for running his thumb over the reddish lower lip.

“And you didn’t think we needed to talk about _that_?” Ken asked, kneeling in front of him. “ _Angel_?”

Josh covered his eyes with one of his hands. “Look…” he said weakly. “Sorry… if I… ignored you. I just…”

“You just…?”

“Look, it’s… it’s kind of shocking to suddenly be showered by this kind of affection, okay? And from my boss, of all people…!”

Ken blinked at him as he continued to turn into a deeper shade of red. “Meaning?”

“ _Meaning_!” Josh yelled, still hiding his eyes. “Meaning, I am too confused to be asked these stupid questions!”

Ken could only chuckle. He gently removed the hand that hid Josh’s eyes and kissed it.

“My beautiful foreman, Josh Santos… I’m sorry if I confused you. And I apologize for the non-consensual kiss. But… am I right in assuming that you like me, too?”

Josh, who still seemed to have a need to hide himself, looked up and said, “Maybe? Yes? I don’t know!”

“That’s three answers, angel.”

“You’re not bad, okay?” he said, blushing and throwing his head back. “But I just… it’s going too fast for me!”

Ken reached up to take the other man’s face in his hands. “But… do you dislike me?”

“Well… you’re annoying. Does that count?”

“No, I’m afraid not,” Ken laughed. “Do you dislike it when I kiss you?” he asked, thumbing Josh’s cheek gently.

“Do you _have_ to do that with your tongue?”

“It’s better that way, love, don’t you think?”

“I think it’s… weird.”

“So, you _hate_ it?”

“W-Well… It’s not that. It’s just… I’m not used to this stuff.”

Ken laughed out loud.

“My beautiful foreman, I would kiss you in a million different ways and in a million different places if that’s what it takes for you to get used to it.” Ken looked deep into Josh’s beautiful brown eyes. “And if things are too fast for you, I understand. I’ll wait…”

“Uh… thanks… I guess.”

“You are welcome, Josh,” he replied. Then, “May I kiss you again?”

Josh looked away. “Yeah… _sure_.”

“Much obliged.”

Ken stood and then bent over, one hand firmly grabbing the table’s edge while the other was planted on the nook of Josh’s shoulder. He slowly leaned in, and then touched his lips against Josh’s. Josh automatically closed his eyes shut. His hands gripped the armchair so tight Ken could see his knuckles turn white.

_Too adorable_. Ken was barely fighting back the urge to just have his way with the man.

But a gentleman waits.

“Put your arms around my neck, love,” he said, breaking the kiss.

“M’kay…” Josh said. Then, he awkwardly encircled his arms around Ken’s neck.

They kissed again. This time, it was deep and slow, Ken biding his time to get Josh used to the feeling of their lips moving together. He could feel the tension in Josh’s arms as he hesitated to pull him closer, the slight tremble in his lips as Ken explored his mouth, the heat in his breath every time Ken sucked on his lips. But Ken was patient. He gave encouraging nibbles and smiled every time Josh would try to kiss him back tentatively.

It was awkward, yes. But Ken thought that kiss was beautiful, nonetheless.

When they pulled away, Josh was flushed and panting, but there was a shy passion hidden in the brown of his half-lidded eyes.

“That was good,” Ken said when he leaned back so Josh could breathe. “Thank you.”

“How is it that you are not out of breath?” Josh asked him, eyeing him suspiciously. Ken just laughed at his question.

“I’m used to you taking my breath away, gorgeous,” he said, stealing a small kiss from the tip of his nose. “You’ll hardly notice it on me now.”

“So… now what?” Josh asked nervously.

Ken shrugged but gave him an excited smile.

“We date, if you allow it. I take you to places, you let me into your home. I play with your cat. We have fun late-night talks, get to know each other better, and we’ll have sex… _Maybe_.”

“Oh, sheesh. That’s a lot to process!” Josh hung his head low. “Sorry, I’m… give me some time.”

Ken chuckled again. This time, he hugged Josh, ignoring the pain on his back from being bent over for a prolonged period.

“No need to rush, angel. Just say you are mine, and we can have all the time in the world.”

Josh tightened their embrace and relaxed in Ken’s arms.

“Thank fuck!” he exclaimed. “‘Cause I’m not too excited about the whole sex part.”

For the millionth time that afternoon, Ken laughed again.

**//END//**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter contains: wine, drinking, drunk talk, a slightly suggestive scene, and the importance of consent :D

# hello, mister foreman

_“And that’s our Junior Foreman, Mr. Josh Santos,” said the construction manager._

_Ken trailed his gaze toward the man ahead. The Junior Foreman had his back turned, so Ken could not see anything more than a man of average height, slightly muscular build, and black hair peeking through his canary yellow hardhat. He was discussing the blueprint with the architects and engineers from a distance._

_Mr. Santos seemed like a regular employee, although even from afar Ken thought he exuded authority and masculine elegance._

_“Santos, come here for a minute!” the manager shouted._

_Mr. Santos looked over his shoulder, giving Ken a better view of his small face, round eyes, button nose and pinkish lips. The foreman did a full turn and sprinted toward them._

_“This is Mr. Ken Suson, Jr. He’s the CEO.”_

_Almost everyone who met Ken would either be surprised or suspicious to meet a CEO as young as himself. Ken knew they had one or two judgmental impressions of him but would swallow them with a forced smile and fake subservience. He anticipated the foreman to do the same._

_Mr. Santos did not do that, though. After being introduced, he just nodded like it was natural for twenty-nine-year-olds to inherit a company. He held out one firm hand, and said, “Glad to meet you, sir.”_

_And then he smiled._

_Mr. Santos had a beautiful, confident smile that was almost just a subtle smirk. One corner of his lips tugged upward, showing Ken a shallow dimple right below his eye. Immediately, Ken was drawn to the halo around the man that made him glow. The world slowed down like a movie scene, and he was bombarded with the details of Mr. Santos slowly batting his long-lashed eyelids as he blinked and the sensuality of how he licked his pinkish lips to wet them._

_Ken felt like he was seeing an angel in the guise of a man… a_ foreman _._

_“_ Very _glad to meet you, too, Mr. Foreman,” Ken said once he recovered in a split-second. He lowered his register and leaned over to Mr. Santos slightly to shake his hand. Ken enjoyed the feeling of that surprisingly smaller and rougher palm quite a bit._

_“I’ll be overseeing the construction throughout. Anything you need to know, I’m your man. And I can assure you that your building will be a beautiful one by the time we’re done.”_

_What reticent confidence. Ken liked his character just a bit more._

_Of course, that meant Ken began to flirt with him._

_“If it will be as beautiful as you, Mr. Foreman, then I shall consider myself lucky, indeed.”_

_Mr. Santos looked confused. He let go of Ken’s hand then chuckled._

_“Satisfaction is guaranteed, sir. No need to butter me up.”_

_He walked away, leaving Ken craving his company for a little while longer._

_Ken trailed his eyes up and down the foreman’s retreating figure. A good body, a good face. But more than that, his personality! It took Ken by surprise. It was rare to see such genuine and nonjudgmental souls in the circles Ken walked around in._

_What a true treasure. What a gorgeous angel._

_Like a ton of cement pushed off a fifty-story building, Ken began to fall hard and fast._

_He had been falling ever since_.

Ken sat in one corner of the room on a lone stool he had claimed for himself. From there, he watched in silence, listening to the noise and the clock ticking by the wall.

It was a Saturday evening, and the men at the site were getting ready to go home. The seventy-three men in attendance interrupted the peace in the square office, checking in with their foreman with reports and updates. Once they were through, they would leave one by one or in pairs. But their noise and their stench lingered in the air.

Despite this, someone occupied Ken’s attention—and for the past month since they started dating, a huge part of his waking hours. Josh sat in the middle of the room on a small, rickety desk, working like it was not yet past his paid hours.

Ken does not usually get the chance to watch Josh work, given he had a full schedule most days. But on the occasions the foreman worked overtime, Ken would catch him at his finest. And he could not help but admire the man even more.

Josh was a man of many wonderful qualities. Everyone in the site respected him, trusted his decisions, and looked to him for instruction. He was one of the youngest in the crew, but Josh stood like a pillar, like the solid foundation on which the whole group stood upon.

Even as he spoke to a younger worker who had come in, Josh showed how reliable he was.

“I told you, you can’t afford another unpaid leave, Cruz,” Josh said to the younger worker who was stood fidgeting in front of him. “We’re already behind schedule and we need everyone working out there.”

Cruz began to explain his situation with a shaky and unsure voice, cowering under Josh’s stern gaze.

Was it inappropriate for Ken to thirst about those eyes? He did not know. He did not care, either. So, he continued to stare.

“Listen, Jonathan. I understand that your wife is due soon, but you can’t just file a leave every day waiting for your baby to pop up.”

“I’m just nervous, Sir Josh—”

“Yeah, and I get that,” Josh said, cutting him off. “But you need the money, and I need you to work. Tell you what, I’ll keep your phone while you’re working. And if anyone calls about your wife, I’ll let you know and you can leave early then, okay?”

Cruz was quiet.

“I’m sure being a first-time dad will be tough on you, but that’s exactly why you need to practice keeping a cool head,” came Josh’s wise words. “And you’ve got to be practical, man.”

He nodded.

“Now, go home. I’ll expect to see you on Monday,” Josh said, dismissing him with a frustrated click of his tongue. “And make the most of this weekend with your wife.”

Cruz nodded again and thanked Josh. Then he gave Ken a quick, shy nod before turning to the door.

As it clicked shut, Josh slumped on his seat, heaving a deep sigh. He hung his head back on the chair’s backrest and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palm. An unflattering groan escaped his lips.

Why was it that everything the man did was charming? Josh was handsome, but not the most handsome Ken had seen by the world’s standards. He had dated supermodels and beauty queens, after all. And yet, he was so smitten by the person who was currently dressed only in an old and tattered polo.

“That was very sexy what you did back there,” Ken said, uncrossing his long legs and standing.

Josh just sniggered, peeking under his tired eyes. “I seriously am not in the mood for your exaggerated praise.”

“If only it were exaggerated,” he replied. Ken moved to sit on the table in front of Josh. He caressed the outline of the foreman’s cheek with one finger, making the other flinch. “You’re overburdened.”

“It’s just one of those days,” he replied, letting Ken continue to ghost a finger on his cheek. “I’ll be fine once I get some sleep.”

“Have you been stressing over the delays?”

“Yeah… We’re kind of behind schedule because it kept raining so much,” he said. He gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry…”

Ken just placed his hand on Josh’s face and thumbed his cheekbone. “This is nothing to apologize for, angel. These things happen.”

“I just—” Josh sighed, removing Ken’s hand from his face, “—can’t seem to wind down.”

“Oh, well…” Ken began, “do you want to go out?”

“Out? Like drinking?” Josh asked.

“Wine… and a romantic dinner, perhaps? At my other hotel,” Ken suggested, smiling. “I find that old wine and good company are best in times of extreme stress.”

“You should stop overspending on me.”

“I’m quite frugal with other things. But for you, love, I shall spare no expense.”

Josh sighed. A barely perceptible blush hid behind his cheeks. “Well… I guess… wine _does_ sound good right now.”

“And it’s a Sunday tomorrow, so you won’t need to hold back. It’s perfect timing.”

Josh gave him a warm, grateful smile.

“Alrighty,” the foreman sighed, sitting up. “I’ll just close up the office.”

“How is your tolerance, by the way?”

“Hah! You don’t know who you’re asking. I’m a construction worker! I’m pretty sure I can outlast you.”

Ken gave him a Cheshire grin. “Well, then… The premium wine, it is.”

“An’ he jus’ gon’ go an’ skip werk? Nah, man! He nee’s th’money. Hospit’l bills fer babies’re ‘spens’ve as fuck!”

Ken chuckled as Josh ranted in his drunken state.

Dinner had been delicious, and the conversation was fun. Ken always enjoyed it whenever Josh just rambles on about small, random topics ranging from sports to work to aliens. The man had the most exquisite expressions on his face which Ken found amusing. It was even more so when his cheeks and ears flushed bright red from inebriation.

Josh had gotten drunk on Ken’s collection of wine. He drank with gusto, wineglass after wineglass, ranting about his work stress. Ken just poured him more to drink and watched him get drunker and drunker. Two and a half bottles of St. Émilion Grand Cru later, Josh became too wasted to stand. In hindsight, Ken should have been more responsible.

Feeling regretful, Ken picked Josh up and took him to his car. He did not want to leave his lover alone and drunk with just his pet cat, so Ken drove them down to his own home. The foreman entertained him with funny yet annoying drunken talk until they reached his building.

“I m’n—the kid’s obv’sly wettin’ ‘is pants b’cause ‘f the baby,” he continued to no one in particular, “why’s he need t’lose more money by play’n hooky?”

“You seem to care a lot about him.” Ken was trying to get Josh to walk straight to the elevator. He had one arm holding on to Josh’s waist while the other slung Josh’s arm around his shoulder.

“Ah’do!” Josh nodded. His head lolled to the side, neck and ears flushed a beautiful crimson shade. “Kid w’s like me wh’n I w’s young’r.”

“Fidgety?”

“Hardworkin’! Nob’dy w’s ‘s hardw’rkin’ ‘s I w’s when I was tha’ young!”

“Is that so?”

“Yup,” he said, popping his ‘p’. “Work’d m’way through college all by m’self.”

Ken smiled.

Josh becomes talkative about random topics, that much was true. But he kept quiet about his more personal life. He hardly talked about it with Ken. That was why, whenever Josh volunteers or slips up bits of information, Ken takes them in like gospel. He lived for those hints and stories. They interested him: things about Josh’s childhood, his family, and his cat. Unfortunately, Josh preferred to listen to Ken talk about his business meetings and his travels, which made him feel a little distant.

At the back of Ken’s mind, the fear that he was the only one in love nagged him.

Nineteen floors up the city, Ken began manhandling his angelic and shy lover. Josh’s random mumblings and his incapacity to walk straight almost distracted Ken from the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It was the first time he was bringing a lover to his home, after all. More than that, it was _Josh_. Something about him made Ken want to impress, to astound. Maybe then, Ken would get some sort of assurance that his love was returned.

He was still dragging Josh by the waist when the foreman complained, “‘Ey! Th’s ‘n’t my ‘partm’nt!”

“I’m sorry, love. I just don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone in your state.”

“Hmm,” Josh hummed. “Betcha jus’ wan’ed t’ show-off yer posh cond’min’m.”

Ken chuckled. “If it makes you like me more, why not?”

When they finally reached his unit, Ken hurried to lead them both inside. Dull yellow light bathed the foyer as soon as they got in.

As Ken closed the door, Josh slumped onto him, lifeless arms wrapping around Ken’s waist for support.

“Angel?” he asked. He could feel Josh’s heartbeat over his shoulder blade.

“Hmm?”

“Do you think you can walk up the stairs?”

“Jus’ drag me,” Josh murmured sleepily. “Can’t feel m’legs.”

Ken took a deep breath to contain himself. Even drunk and talking in an annoying garble, Josh was irresistible. Ken did not think he had met anyone as adorable. In fact, Ken could not think of anyone he adored more than the foreman holding on to him. And he had dated _a lot_ of people.

He embraced his lover tightly for a second— _cute, cute, cute, cute, cute_ —then scooped him up in his arms. Josh flailed and complained like a toddler.

“‘ _Eeeeey_!” Josh cried, squirming. “Who’re ye tryin’a carry brid’l style?”

“Oh, you are too precious,” Ken groaned, ignoring him.

Josh writhed to free himself.

“ _Argh_! Stahp trea’in’ me like a wom’n!”

“I’m not treating you like a woman, love,” Ken sighed. “I’m taking care of you. So please stop moving around?”

Josh tried to break free from Ken’s grasp one more time but failed. He stopped when Ken gave him a pointed look, his cheeks becoming more red. Frowning, Josh squeezed deeper into Ken’s chest and hid his face.

Ken removed his shoes, then he walked past his living room and up the stairs. It was a quick trip to his bedroom, where he laid Josh down on the huge bed, removing the foreman’s shoes after.

“Comfy?”

“I’s soft.”

Josh took a deep breath and relaxed into the mattress.

Ken watched him fondly, wondering how in the world one human could be so angelic. Josh seemed to glow under the pale moonlight that dimly lit the room. The light bounced off his fair skin, giving it an alabaster hue, making it look like he was sculpted out of diamonds.

Ken sighed. _How are you even this beautiful, angel_ , he thought to himself.

“… Yer ‘nnoying… Don’ call me beaut’f’l ‘r lov’ly ‘r ‘dor’ble,” Josh complained, rolling to lay face-down on Ken’s bed.

He had not realized he had said spoken out loud. He just smiled.

“But you _are_ beautiful. Why should I be kept from telling the truth?”

“Jus’ stop…”

“Is it annoying?”

“… ‘S ‘mbarr’ssing…”

Part of Ken wanted to laud Josh for his high tolerance. However, with the amount of alcohol he guzzled, it was not surprising for Josh to get intoxicated. Whether on cheap beer or old wine, drunk was still drunk. And Josh was drunk as hell.

If there was one good thing that came with drunkenness, it was his disinhibition.

Ken realized Josh was probably in one of his more honest states. The more this idea lingered at the forefront of his mind, the more he became convinced that he was presented with a rare opportunity.

He swallowed.

Was it wrong that he wanted to take advantage of it?

Would a few questions hurt?

Ken licked his lips, promising he would not go too far, and sat closer to his lover.

“Angel,” he began politely, “may I ask a few questions?”

Josh did not reply, so Ken continued.

“Do I… make you uncomfortable?” he asked first. “Because of how I speak?”

Josh paused for a bit, thinking it over.

Ken felt immense relief when he slowly shook his head that was buried into Ken’s pillow. He hugged it tight and curled up into a ball.

So, Ken’s speech patterns were not an issue. Maybe it was something else he does.

“What about…? Do you not like it when I’m touchy?”

“… ‘S okay…” came the muffled response.

That was unexpected. Ken _must_ be doing something to make Josh hold back. Otherwise, he would not be so distant.

“Then… why do you seem… disinterested?”

Josh only breathed deeply for a while that Ken thought he had fallen asleep.

Then, he said, “‘M not cute.”

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Said… ‘m not cute.”

“I’m… afraid I don’t understand, angel,” Ken asked.

Josh turned slowly to look at him. His eyes were more awake, and they glowed in the dim light.

“‘M… ‘m no’a wom’n,” he said. “‘M not pr’tty.”

“Then, would you prefer I call you handsome?” Ken asked, leaning over to brush his fringe. “Or charming?”

“‘M not han’s’me.” Josh looked away again.

Ken blinked.

“ _You_ ‘re.”

“ _Me_?”

“Han’s’me… An’ nice. An’ too p’rfect.” Josh explained in a slow sentence, dragging out his words. “‘M… jus’… _me_.”

Ken knitted his eyebrows.

“Explain that to me, won’t you?” he pleaded, resting the back of his hand on Josh’s cheek.

Josh was in his own thoughts for a few seconds before he said, “ _I like you_.”

Ken prepared himself for everything Josh could answer… except for _that_.

His heart did a summersault. Josh had never told Ken he liked him. In the month they had been dating, Josh had never been vocal about his feelings. He would nod when Ken says things to him, but he never responds. He understood that Josh was not used to talking about his emotions, but it bothered Ken just the same. And he would be lying if he said it did not make him a little insecure.

The sudden confession certainly made him pause.

He was about to do an internal celebration when Josh continued, “Bu’ I d’nno… wha’ yer wastin’ yer time wit’ me f’r.”

“What… do you mean by that?”

“Hmm… You c’n ‘ave s’me’ne better… S’m’ne smart ‘n pr’tty ‘n rich… S’why me?”

_Oh_.

_Wait_ …

The entire time, Ken thought it was something about him. That he was too pushy, he was too flashy, or too attached. But it was not. At least, not completely.

It hit him.

Josh was… insecure. That was why he was so guarded. The man always seemed so confident, Ken thought he _was_. But while Ken could only see his good qualities, Josh faced his timidities day by day under the veil of his smile. It seemed that he did not quite see himself the way Ken or anyone with eyes did.

The countenance of an angel and the strength of a god did not spare Josh from vulnerabilities. He was still human, after all. Of course, he would have things he does not like about himself. Things that made him think twice about receiving the love he does not even think he deserves.

Ken laughed a little. He wondered if Josh would ever tell him all that if he were sober. He also wondered if the foreman would remember this conversation when he wakes up or if he will turn beet red and stammer because of everything he said.

Most of all, Ken wondered how his honest and sincere intentions could get through.

In the simplest way, Ken said, “Because you are you, angel. And I am in love with _you_.”

“… Y’say tha’ a lot.”

“Because it’s the truth.”

Josh half-grimaced, half-pouted at him.

“And you _are_ handsome,” he continued. “ _Extremely_ attractive. I don’t even know why I let you hang around other men.”

“…I ‘ave w’rk…”

“Well, you won’t _need_ to work. Since I’m rich.”

“I c’n t’ke care ‘f m’self.”

“I know, love. I know,” Ken replied. “But I want to take care of you, too.”

“Ye wan’take care ‘f a gr’wn man?”

“No,” he replied curtly. “I want to take care of the man I love.”

Ken smiled at him. In the intimacy of that moment, Ken hoped his gaze would be enough to convey his feelings. If not, he would have to try harder.

There was still a lot he did not know about Josh. The things he _did_ know were perhaps things Josh could not see or acknowledge. Perhaps they could exchange notes on that. Josh could tell him all the worlds, heavens, and hells in his mind, and Ken could show him all the reasons why they made him beloved.

If Josh would let him.

Josh seemed to find Ken’s answer funny. He chuckled, weakly trying to sit up.

As he reached out, he gently combed his hand through Ken’s hair. If it were anyone else Ken would have gotten annoyed. But it was Josh, so he let him.

Josh said, “Guess… ‘s fine, ‘f i’s you.” He smiled, batting his eyelids. “T’ke care ‘f me, then…”

He leaned in. For the first time, Ken did not kiss Josh. Josh kissed _him_. It was light and swift, like the feathery kiss of first love. One that barely lasted a second on Ken’s lips but was burned into his memory for a lifetime.

When he broke away, he gave Ken the same disarming smirk as when they first met.

Josh seemed almost ethereal. In the moonlight, he glowed with an innocent but dangerous radiance. He walked on the thin line bordering impossibly angelic and potentially demonic; like a tempter from another world sent to drive Ken into madness.

But Ken was already mad. Madly in love. And in his insanity, he grabbed the back of Josh’s neck to repay him with kisses of his own, but heated, hungry, and unforgiving. Ken no longer cared whether he had in his arms an angel or an incubus. If Josh were sent to devour him, Ken would offer himself willingly.

A timid smile graced Josh’s lips in response. The tempter wrapped his arms around Ken’s back, holding him tight. He lay down on the bed, pulling Ken down with him.

Josh smelled of expensive wine and Ken’s perfume. Piquant and strong. It was a scent that made Ken nose his way down the skin to find where it was strongest: the base of his throat. There, the scent was almost overpowering. That patch of skin was so alluring that Ken could not help but trail his kisses over it, bite and suck it, until he was making Josh squirm. It began to wake a hunger from deep inside Ken’s bowels.

Labored breaths, intense kisses, wandering hands. Ken was almost sure he was dreaming. He probably went crazy from how Josh smelled and how he tasted. He was being drugged, slowly getting addicted to the warmth and the wet, the scent and the sensations.

“Ungh— _Ken—uh_!” came a high-pitched mewl when Ken dared to slip a hand under Josh’s shirt.

He stopped.

That was a first.

It was a first, and it was beautiful and so sinfully erotic that it sent Ken’s crotch throbbing. He paused as soon as he felt the tightness in his pants, realization washing over him like a bucket of ice-cold water.

Danger.

Too close.

Ken almost lost himself to the incubus and his magic.

Right at the beginning, Josh had expressed his reservations about getting intimate. He was inexperienced to begin with, something Ken took into careful consideration. He understood it, because as Ken had his boundaries, Josh had them, too. And Ken honored them. They were sacred to him. He wanted to honor them even then, though his lover was dead drunk and sending him all sorts of signals.

Above all, Ken wanted their first time together to be special. Consensual. He did not want it to be under the influence of alcohol—no matter how rare and expensive it was.

Ken gave the purple-reddish patch on his lover’s neck one last kiss and broke apart with great difficulty. Josh groaned.

“D’d… I do s’mthin’ weird?” he asked, and there was a slight fear in his eyes.

Ken smiled and shook his head. “No, you were amazing.”

Josh gave him a questioning look, eyes struggling to stay open.

“I promised myself I would do this right, love,” he sighed. “This is me keeping that promise.”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss on Josh’s forehead. It made the man close his eyes. Soon he melted into the mattress, asleep.

Josh looked serene, blissful; like a cherub cradled between the sheets. An angel who belonged in Ken’s bed. Someday, Ken would have him. It will be glorious, and they will both remember it as such. It may take a while, and Ken wondered if he could be that patient. But at that moment, he was satisfied just looking forward to the day.

Ken pulled a blanket over Josh and tucked him in. Then, he kissed his chin, his cheek, and his forehead.

“Goodnight, Josh,” Ken whispered. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Ken padded across his room and closed the door behind him. He walked to the guest room and made his bed there.

Morning came.

Ken woke up smiling despite the uncomfortable feeling of sleeping on a bed not his own. He did not mind. He knew who he would find once he gets to his bed, and the thought alone made him excited to get up early and cook a huge breakfast for two.

Josh was already awake when he entered his bedroom. The foreman had his head in his hands like he was trying to pull out his hair.

“Good morning, my beautiful sleeping angel,” Ken greeted. He put the bed table with their meal down and sat beside Josh. “You are the best view I could ever witness as my day begins.”

“Ugh, I feel horrible,” he groaned. “Go away.”

“Eat breakfast and take painkillers. Then, you can kick me out.”

Josh ignored him, head still in his hands. “… Is this your house?”

“Yes.”

“And… this is your room?”

“Yes.”

“Did I… do something last night?”

Ken snickered.

“If you’re asking if we made out, then yes. We did. Quite intensely.”

Josh flushed.

“So, we… I ki—did we—everything—last night—that wasn’t a dream?” Josh stuttered, sounding horrified.

“Hmm…? Do you dream about me doing those things?”

He groaned again.

“ _Oh, no_!”

Ken cocked his head to peek at Josh’s expression. He was hiding his face so Ken could not see, but the tips of his ears were red.

_How lovely_.

“Don’t be shy, love. We didn’t go any further than that.”

“Still!” Josh almost shouted. He dropped his hands on his lap and looked at Ken with his face red. “I’m such a— _ugh_!”

“You’re such a what?”

“A… _weirdo_.”

Ken nodded his head, and Josh frowned.

“If weirdo means that you are a good person who has no idea how amazing you are, then yes,” Ken said. “You are the biggest weirdo I have ever met, Mr. Foreman.”

Josh gave him a pained chuckle.

“I’m… _not_ that great,” he told him.

“Yes, you are,” Ken pressed. “And you need to hear it more often.”

He cupped Josh’s chin and tilted his head to kiss him lightly. Josh realized only as Ken leaned back.

“Wait, I haven’t brushed my teeth yet…!”

Ken just kissed him again and said, “You are beautiful, handsome, amazing, and overall, a great man.”

“Stop exaggerating…” Josh told him, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“It’s never an exaggeration. You have pure eyes. For one, you saw me as… well, _me_. You don’t dwell on titles or status. You treat everyone just the same, whether they’re a laborer about to become a father or… a handsome, rich man who is hopelessly trying to make you fall in love.”

Josh blushed harder but kept his eyes trained on Ken.

“Can I tell you something?”

“What?”

“I have been anxious that you didn’t like me because I’m… verbose.”

Josh looked surprised.

“No, it’s okay that you’re… talkative. I could never… say what I mean as well.”

“So, you don’t mind my weirdness?”

“It… I’m getting used to it,” he said. “That’s who you are. I accept… that.”

Ken smiled, making sure Josh understood.

“And who you are is who _you_ are, Josh,” he assured him. “I accept that, too.”

Josh blinked his wide doe eyes before he looked away. He mumbled something Ken did not hear, but whatever he said made him look like a ripe tomato.

He can work on his communication skills while sober, Ken thought. In time.

But while he was not there yet, Ken would be satisfied with his shyness.

“Breakfast?”

Josh still did not meet his eyes, but he nodded.

“Yeah… please.”

Josh leaned back on the headboard, more relaxed. Ken sat next to him, placing the bed tray with their breakfast over his legs. A conversation about small, random topics began as was natural for them. But for the first time, Josh began to talk more… about his cat. Ken found it endearing, and he laughed.

It was slight, but Josh let his guard down a little. He tried not to flinch when Ken held his hand. He let Ken lay his head on his shoulder. And while those little things were not intense or sensual in any way, Ken thought it felt nice. It was comfortable. It felt like home.

Ken gave his lover a side glance, wondering if he felt the same way. With the way Josh was fighting back his smile, Ken liked to think he was.

**[part 1 of 2]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two on the 28th! rating will get up to 'e' ><


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda long, kinda wordy (more than 7000 words holy crap), kinda detailed.
> 
> chapter contains: R18; some german; foreman being shy; tooth-rotting fluff; mediocre + unproofed writing

# hello, mister foreman (part 4)

Wavy brown hair, languid eyes, and lips pressed into a strict line. Professional and mature yet younger than most of the people on-site, even Josh. When Mr. Ken Suson, Jr. was introduced to him, the first thought he had about the man was somewhere along the lines of, “Wow. He’s such an accomplished guy. Good for him.”

Accomplished but a little crazy. He kept calling Josh ‘beautiful’ and ‘gorgeous’, even though Josh knew he was everything but. In the first place, he was a man; how could a man be called those? It also seemed inappropriate to be called ‘beautiful’ by someone who was more so.

Still, Mr. Suson, Jr. bothered Josh day after day after day. Tirelessly. Like Josh was someone worth pursuing. Josh could remember the uncomfortable knot tightening at the pit of his stomach. It made him want to run away, hide from those intense eyes. He did not like being watched. Especially with eyes that tantalizing.

But it was those eyes that uncoiled something in him. Something strong. Like he wanted to keep looking into those eyes and see the wonders that lay beyond.

“You have pure eyes,” he had said a few months ago. “For one, you saw me as… well, me.”

Pure eyes? Saw him as him? Josh was not the intellectual type, so he never really understood what it meant. He wondered how Ken was usually seen as if he could say something like that.

Ken was Ken. His surname or the suffix attached to that was insufficient to describe who he was. Ken was hard-headed, blunt, expressive, confident, and beautiful… Ah, well. Josh guessed men could be called beautiful, too. If they were beautiful like Ken, who stood out from the crowd with his cool charisma and sure grace.

These were Josh’s thoughts as he stood at the very corner of a large hall decorated with gold and maroon, lit with brilliant lights and a thousand scented candles. Josh stood with a wineglass in hand, trying hard to get out of everyone’s way. He watched the huge crowd clad in expensive-looking suits and dresses. He had never really liked fancy parties; he never liked the fanfare and ostentatious presentations. But to celebrate something Ken had worked hard for—Josh, too; he helped build the hotel, after all—he willingly accepted the invitation, as long as he did not need to rub elbows with any of the guests. So, he just stayed in his corner, observing, feeling pride swell in his chest with every compliment the banquet hall received.

Ken, on the other hand, was flocked with attention. He was the center of the party. Men, women, young, old. All of them swarmed around the tall and lanky CEO who looked too good in a maroon three-piece suit. It made Josh smile that Ken was so highly regarded. He should be. He worked too hard for anything less.

Josh could still not wrap his head around how in the world he came to date the man who was apparently dubbed as The Youngest Face of Business in Southeast Asia. Their lives were almost on opposite ends of a continuum, never to cross paths. Yet when Ken lifted his head, it was like he knew exactly where Josh stood, and their eyes met. Then, the continuum, the people, and the pretentious decoration did not matter; there was just them.

Just Ken. Just Josh. On opposite sides of the banquet.

Ken gave Josh an apologetic smile while the people around him vied for his attention. He looked distracted, like he wanted to get away but could not. Josh bit back a smile, hiding his face. He gave a small nod and lifted his wine glass in salute.

Josh stayed in his corner throughout the party. He did not mind that he remained inconspicuous in the sea of people that wanted to outdo each other in their extravagance. He just enjoyed the wine and the tiny dishes on huge plates. He stayed for the feeling of accomplishment, standing in the middle of one of his creations.

He also stayed so that every time Ken turned to him, he could give him an encouraging smile. Ken’s gaze would melt, and he would trudge to the next table with his back straight and his face poised.

Josh might not be able to give him anything else, but Ken made him feel that smile was enough.

“ _Oh_ , _thank goodness_. _Finally_!”

With a long and drawn-out groan, Ken jumped and crashed into the large leather couch of the living room.

The party continued until ten in the evening. Josh stood far from the crowd while Ken entertained his guests. It was a commemorative event, a celebration of the hotel’s completion. Most of the people who attended were family friends or business partners, media people, and some government officials.

It was called a ‘soiree’ or something fancy like that. It had been extremely exclusive and expensive. Josh realized that was probably the reason why Ken gave him an ‘old’ tailor-fitted suit and meticulously styled his hair.

And then, Ken flirted with him about his looks like he does not already flirt with him every single day.

With the soiree out of the way, he and Ken went back to the hotel’s penthouse where they kept their things. Towering above the city in a living room fifty stories above, Josh no longer bothered with the uncomfortable tightness of his formalwear. He took off his coat, loosened his tie, and left the top button of his shirt undone. Ken was no less casual. He hung his coat over the long couch and placed his shoes on the floor while he raised his feet on the armrest. He seemed tired from his evening of smiling and charming everyone within a ten-foot radius of himself.

“You should go home and rest,” Josh told him.

Ken shook his head. “The reason I had a penthouse built in this building is so I can use it anytime.”

Josh looked around the interior. It was large and spacious, light freely coming in from the large glass windows. The wall was white with muted gray accents. The monochrome was a stark contrast to the chaos of the city below them, which was a motley patch of multicolored lights and streaks.

“It’s a nice penthouse. I like the minimalist set-up,” Josh told him.

“I knew you were a man of great taste.”

Josh snickered, looking up at the high ceiling where the skylight was. “But I thought you built it for VIPs?”

“I _am_ the VIP, love.”

He rolled his eyes, snickering. “Go home, VIP.”

“But I’m not too keen on leaving just yet,” Ken said, looking up at him.

“Scared that women might be waiting downstairs for you?” teased Josh. He had seen rabid beasts in wildlife documentaries, but none of them as vicious as the women and occasional men who almost threw themselves at his lover.

People must come on to him a lot because Ken looked like he was an expert in rejecting them.

Ken just chuckled. He smiled a little before sitting up and pulling Josh to his lap.

“I feel bad for having left you alone all night. It must have been boring for you,” he said as he wound his arms around Josh.

Josh just sat, a little stiffly, trying to get used to the burning back hug blanketing him.

If it were in the past, the foreman would have punched Ken’s perfect teeth out for what he did. Josh was never used to being touched. It made him conscious and uncomfortable. But Ken was an exception. For some reason, if it were Ken touching him, the heat lingers on his skin and tickles his belly.

It had not always been that way. For some time, Josh flinched at everything the man did. Josh took a bit of time, but eventually Ken helped to ease him into their brand of skinship. Now, he often anticipates his lover’s advances. He looks forward to it. Sometimes, he even gathers enough courage to initiate. Whenever he does, Ken shows him a child-like grin.

Josh relaxed in Ken’s embrace within seconds.

“Yeah, well…” Josh said. “It wasn’t that bad. I prefer being invisible. And the soiree was… interesting to watch, kind of.”

Josh felt the vibrations on his back as Ken laughed. “You don’t need to lie, love. You can say that it was boring. I won’t be offended.”

“Haha, yeah. It was a bit boring. But the catering was great.” He smiled.

“What about me? Didn’t I seem amazing to you at all?”

Josh threw his head back, laughing. “Can’t believe you still have energy to flirt right now.”

“Flirting with you takes no effort, my angel.” Ken took Josh’s hand and kissed his fingers. “Especially when you look so good in that suit… and that _hair_.”

“You said that… I dunno… maybe too many times today already…”

Ken just chuckled.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of telling you how stunning you are.” He snuggled closer. “I’m sorry if it annoys you.”

“It’s okay… I’m… getting used to it,” Josh replied. “And, uh, you look handsome, too.”

“My heart just jumped a little. Did you feel it?”

“Ken, shut up and rest.”

Ken adjusted in his seat. Then he tilted to look at Josh. “Kiss me, then.”

Josh narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Why?”

“It makes me restful.”

“That’s an excuse.”

“It’s a fact supported by science.”

“And this is called… _intellectualizing_?”

Ken frowned.

“Josh Santos, will you let me kiss you?” he said in a commanding voice.

Josh blushed. He would never tell Ken, but the way the man asks for consent every damned time was sexy.

Smiling a little, he twisted to face Ken at an angle. Then he pinched his cheek which he knew annoyed the man. Ken hated it when people treated him like a child.

“Spoiled brat…”

Without another prompt or cue, their lips found their way to each other, slotting together like pieces of a puzzle.

It was smooth. It was easy. It was natural to them as breathing.

Josh thought Ken was joking about the whole ‘rest’ thing, but the tension on the CEO’s body loosened as their lips continued to dance over each other. It was replaced with a different kind of tension as Ken asked for entry into Josh’s mouth. Josh let him, and it still took the foreman’s breath away no matter how many times they do it.

He groaned. Ken did, too.

Never in his lifetime did Josh expect to end up the way he did, being lavished with affection from a man who seemed to give him everything. Ken was generous to people he cared about; Josh had seen it firsthand. And it was his unbridled generosity and his innocent kindness that Josh had been learning to do himself. People at work had been asking him in rhetoric whether his CEO ‘friend’ was rubbing off on him. He would shrug and laugh it off; because yes, maybe Ken’s tendency to have an open hand was slowly worming its way into his system.

Josh learned to give willingly because Ken gives willingly. He learned to say genuine praise because Ken showed him how to do it. Josh even found some good things about himself only because Ken pointed them out. And whenever they were together, Josh can be a little more affectionate because Ken was the first to teach him to love like that.

Love? Was the blissful feeling in his chest love?

Josh did not know if it was. He tried to kiss Ken deeper, thinking he could find the answer somewhere on his lover’s tongue. Strange how just one word could make him feel lightheaded, make his stomach grow hot, make fire light up in his bones.

“Wait—” Ken gasped, breaking their kiss. Neither of them noticed that they were already lying on the couch.

“Is… something wrong…?”

“I’m sorry, angel,” Ken said, smiling ruefully. “I think we should stop here.”

“Did I… do something?”

Ken scrunched up his nose, blushing as he said, “No, love… It’s just… getting _dangerous_.”

“Oh…” Josh said, glancing at the obvious tent in Ken’s pants. He blushed.

If there was one thing Ken did not give to Josh, it was sex. Early on in their relationship, Josh had mentioned that he was not too keen on it because of various reasons—not the least of which was insecurity about his own body and fear about the entire process. Like the gentleman he was, Ken held himself back. He was considerate. And Josh was grateful for it. He knew where the road they treaded led and he had not been sure if he wanted to go there just yet.

But somehow, somewhere, Josh started to wonder what that journey would be like with Ken. How would Ken hold him? How would he react? How would he stare, and would he look as beautiful in the throes of passion? Josh found himself wanting. And he did not know how to satisfy it… at least, not alone.

Maybe Ken was thinking about things too much.

Maybe Josh was not being open about it enough.

Maybe there was some way they could meet in the middle.

“I’m sorry,” Ken repeated. He helped Josh sit up and held his hand. “Come, let me take you home.”

Josh licked his lips which were still tingling from their kiss.

“Ken…” he began, looking for the courage to broach the subject they had been tiptoeing around. “I’m okay with it…”

Ken’s expression turned into one of confusion.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get that. Okay with what?”

Josh had a slight tremble in his hand as he grabbed the sleeve of Ken’s shirt. He swallowed, realizing he did not know what to say. His words were stuck in his throat and his mind went blank.

Without knowing how to explain, Josh just grabbed Ken’s face and kissed him again with urgency. He straddled Ken, drawing out a surprised and muffled yelp from the man when he sat on his crotch.

“Lo—Ange— _Josh_ , wait—!” Ken stuttered when Josh kissed down his neck, albeit sloppily.

He held him tight and stopped Josh in his advances. Breathing in silence, both tried to catch their breaths and their thoughts, thinking about what had happened and what it meant.

Josh grew quiet when Ken’s arms tightened around him. Did he misread the situation? What if it was not something Ken wanted, after all?

In his panic and embarrassment, Josh buried his face in his lover’s shoulder, hoping the man would not laugh at him for what he had done.

“I… I was wrong, wasn’t I?”

“No, no! I was just… surprised, that’s all.” Ken kissed his cheek. “I actually… kind of liked it.”

“ _Then_ … why did you stop me?” Josh complained.

“Because angel… You know I will never do anything without your consent, correct?”

“Not always,” he replied, making the other chuckle.

“I just don’t want to misunderstand, so… I need a clear go signal.”

“What? Do you need me to sign anything or…?”

Ken laughed.

“No, I meant… To clarify… You’re saying you want us to make love, is that right? It’s a mutual interest of both parties?”

Josh pouted. In a whisper, he said, “You don’t have to say it like it’s a business transaction.”

Ken kissed his jaw.

“But am I right?”

“… Mm…”

“And you’re not doing this because of peer pressure or because you think you’re selfish for not sleeping with me?”

Josh forcefully peeled himself back to grimace at him.

“What the hell? Are we in some sort of romantic teenage drama? Can’t I want to have sex without the angst?”

“Ah, well…” A small smile and a blush appeared on Ken’s face.

“I… want to do it,” he said, trying hard to keep his voice from breaking. “If it’s you… I’m okay with it. I give you full consent… or whatever you need to hear.”

“Okay…” Ken’s voice was low and whispery with a hint of excitement. “And you’re not drunk—?”

“ _Ken Suson, Jr._!”

“Just making sure, love,” Ken said apologetically. He hugged Josh again tightly while saying, “Thank you.”

“This isn’t something you thank me for… _dumb CEO_.”

“Still, thank you,” Ken whispered in his ear. With surprising strength for his lanky limbs, Ken stood, carrying Josh in his arms. “Let me take you to the bedroom.”

Ken… was weird. Josh had always known it about him. The way he talked was peculiar, the way he walked was unique, and the look on his face was intense. Josh was used to those things about him. Sometimes, Josh even thinks Ken could surprise him anymore.

But when Ken just stared at him with a dumb look on his face—from the moment Josh turned his back to strip bare to the moment he waited on the king-sized bed for Ken to join him—what Josh saw was a different level of weirdness. The intensity in his eyes made Josh feel small and meek.

Ken only stopped watching for a moment when he took off his clothes. Josh turned his head and tried not to stare because… he did not know why. Part of him felt a little skittish at the thought of seeing Ken’s perfection under his clothes. When Ken lay beside him on the mattress— _too close, too warm, too soft_ —he tried his best not to stare.

By then, Ken not only went back to staring like a weirdo, he also became uncharacteristically quiet. He did not speak while his eyes feasted on Josh’s naked body. He seemed to be concentrating on invisible lines, tracing broken dots on a map all over Josh’s skin. It was as if he was looking for treasure hidden beneath the canvas of bare flesh, between the curves and planes of Josh’s muscles.

He kept staring.

One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes.

The air became a little cold around them. The dim light from the lampshades on either side of the huge bed exposed Josh in his nakedness. He fidgeted, eyes darting around the room for something to do, already wanting to hide under the silk sheets.

He wanted to say something, but what was appropriate to say before sex, really? He hoped Ken would at least make a sound, just to let Josh know he did not go completely crazy.

After a while, Ken said, “You are… _beautiful_.”

Josh covered his reddening face with one hand, suddenly aware of his nudity and Ken’s naked heat right next to him. Groaning, he crossed his legs, trying to hide. But it was useless.

“Where did you get this scar?” Ken asked almost reverently, and Josh slightly flinched when a finger ghosted over the C-shaped scar on his chest.

“Y-Years ago,” he replied, trying not to stutter from Ken’s feather-light touch. “Got stabbed with a pole on site.”

“And… this?” Ken asked, trailing his lithe finger over Josh’s collarbone which also had marks of stitches long healed.

“Fractured collarbone… I got hit by a beam while working.”

He moved his hand to the long scar on Josh’s right bicep that was touching Ken’s chest.

“This?”

“Uhm… Torn ligament from lifting heavy equipment.”

Ken nodded. Kissing Josh’s shoulder, he repeated, “Beautiful…”

Josh became confused with the madness and the veneration warring beneath Ken’s dark brown irises. He seemed a little manic, like he found Josh’s dry, marred skin and work-hardened body appealing. It felt wrong, though. Josh had never thought of his own figure much but being called beautiful despite his obvious disproportions and blemishes made him a little awkward.

“My angel…” Ken whispered in a low, breathy voice. “How do I stop staring at you? You are… a marvelous work of art.”

“Oh, _geez_ …”

Josh grit his teeth, hoping Ken would go back to being quiet. All the talking was making his blood pulse, rushing south of his body, and making him squeeze into Ken to hide.

Ken must have noticed his embarrassment because he planted a small, reassuring kiss on Josh’s cheek.

“Will this be your first time with a man, love?” he asked.

“First time… _ever_ …”

Ken let out another shaky breath. The strong beating in his chest told Josh that he was a little nervous, too.

“Do you know that I’ve never felt tense about sex before? Until now, that is.”

Josh looked up at him.

“Maybe it’s because… I finally make love with you, angel.”

The hazy look in Ken’s eyes melted into a boyish grin when their eyes met.

How unfair that he could calm Josh down with just one smile.

With another breath, they sought each other’s lips. It was familiar, easy, and its heat burned a little bit of the tension Josh was feeling. Ken was gentle, as if he knew the foreman’s anxiety and insecurity about having sex for the first time. His lips caressed Josh’s, the small nips and bites a gentle reassurance he will be loved well.

Josh trusted this, and he cupped Ken’s face in his hands to bring him closer.

When they pulled away, Ken said, “Please tell me later if you’re hurting or uncomfortable. Then, I can stop.”

“Then, I won’t tell you,” Josh said, trying to give him a playful smirk.

“Oh, my love,” Ken chuckled dryly. “Please, you’re making me nervous.”

“I’ll be fine… If there’s anything I’m used to, it’s a little bit of pain.”

“I can see that…” The man looked at his scars again, even kissing the one on Josh’s collarbone. “But this… I will be doing this. And I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Josh said, hiding his anxiety with a brave front. “I know.”

He breathed and buried his face into Ken’s shoulder, the heady scent of musk and faint perfume causing him to relax.

“I trust you…”

Ken’s chest vibrated with laughter. “Don’t…” he replied.

Then, he moved closer.

Heat started to build up all over Josh’s body as Ken began his worship. He felt like every part of him pulsed while Ken kissed down his neck, while his hands explored every bit of sensitive skin that was available to him. Groping, teasing, tickling. Josh could not decide which to focus on until Ken began to run a hand up and down the inside of his thigh.

Josh took deep breaths when Ken slowly, gently opened them wider. A gasp escaped his lips when he felt a warm hand curl around his half-erect cock. He trembled.

“Tell me again how you got your scars,” Ken whispered against his ear so casually, it was as if he was not teasing Josh’s sensitive flesh.

“Work… accidents… I got them— _uh_ —at work.”

“Hm… How?”

“I— _ah_ —wait— _mmh_!”

Josh mumbled, stuttered, and choked on his words, distracted with the concentrated attention to his cock. It was a new feeling, and he did not know it would be that good. Trying to focus on his words while Ken fondled him was torture that lasted for a minute.

Just when Josh grew accustomed to his touch, he removed his hand. Ken was teasing him.

“Hmm…” Ken hummed. He reached to the side and rummaged through a bag he brought with him. “Interesting stories, angel…”

“You… weren’t even listening…” Josh replied.

“You’re right,” he chuckled. “I’m sorry. My mind was elsewhere.”

He pressed his hard-on to Josh’s thigh. Josh gulped.

“Wait. D-Don’t you need… _stuff_?”

“In the bag.”

“Where… did you get those?” Josh asked.

Ken donned a naughty grin, like he was confessing to a crime he enjoyed doing. He licked his lips and said, “I carry them with me all the time… _Just in case_.”

“… You _pervert_ …”

“Guilty as charged,” he replied and planted a small kiss on his cheek. “Josh, love?”

“Yeah?”

“Won’t you relax…?”

“Rel— _ah_?!”

Ken’s instruction came a little too late as his hand teased between Josh’s buttocks. It was wet, slippery, and cold against his skin. Ken kept repeating ‘relax, relax’ while he teased Josh’s puckered entrance.

Josh sucked a breath in surprise when one finger intruded past the tight rings of muscle guarding his hole. He grunted, trying to relax and allow Ken in a little bit more.

It was not the pain or the discomfort as much as it was the awkwardness of being penetrated that made Josh hold on to Ken’s body and hide again. Part of him felt bashful because his inexperience made everything new to him. But he trusted that Ken knew what he was doing. And he trusted the words Ken was whispering in his ears, telling him he was doing well and that it was going to feel better soon.

Josh focused on Ken’s deep bedroom voice. It distracted him from the sticky and uncomfortable feeling of his walls being loosened for an agonizingly long time.

“Uh, _Ken_ —!” Josh tightened his embrace as Ken tucked a third finger in. “Ken— _it’s—ah—ow_!”

“Ssshh… I know,” the other replied, breathing into Josh’s ear and nibbling at it. “But you’ve been so good, love… Please, just a bit more…”

“ _Mgh_!” he groaned when Ken started thrusting his fingers in and out. Josh shivered—hurts— _feels good_ —hurts—and he dug his fingers into Ken’s back, making small crescent marks on his skin.

Ken winced slightly but did not stop.

“That’s right, angel,” he cooed while being more intentional with his thrusts. “Scratch me, claw me, bite me,” he said. “Tell me how much it hurts so I can give you twice the pleasure later…”

Ken kept his fingers in motion, digging a little deeper with every push. Then he did something with his fingers—Josh did not know what or how—and it shot electricity up Josh’s spine.

He spasmed, the current escaping through mouth as a high-pitched squeal.

“ _Ack_!”

They paused, both panting.

Josh leaned back to see Ken’s wicked smile.

“Found you,” he said.

Ken kissed him, looking pleased. He moved his fingers once more, surer, nudging the same spot, and making electricity jolt through Josh’s body again… and again… and again.

Josh thought his brain got fried with whatever Ken was doing. He could no longer think or control his limbs as they shook on their own, his hips thrashing in the air. All he knew was that he _wanted_. Wanted like he did not know he could want before.

Josh suddenly found himself anticipating what would happen next. But then, Ken pulled out his hand. He felt empty.

“ _Ken_ …” Josh whined, trying to look at Ken with a heated gaze.

“Little impatient, are we, angel?” He grinned at Josh’s blush. “I guess I can’t keep you waiting…”

With one final kiss, Ken peeled off from their embrace to pull out a packet and a small bottle from the side. Then he moved between Josh’s legs to prepare himself.

As Ken knelt in front of him, Josh dared to look at his body in all its glory. Pristine caramel-colored skin, glistening all over his swan-like neck, broad shoulders, and firm chest. His abdomen was not as defined as Josh’s, but he made up for it with his manhood, which was… _impressive_ , to say the least. He was more lean than muscular, and he looked like a damned Michelangelo masterpiece.

He was perfect in every way, and Josh thought it contrasted how rough and hardened his own body was.

Their eyes met, both blazing with a hidden passion. Josh wondered exactly what Ken was thinking. But it was difficult to know. Whatever was going on in Ken’s mind, Josh could only guess. They may have shared more than a few kisses and conversations, but the man was still much of a mystery.

Perhaps, after they become one, he will have known him more intimately. Perhaps they will not be just one body but one mind as well.

For that, Josh was willing to be ruined. He was willing to be broken.

“ _Ken_ …” Josh whispered throatily, reaching out to squeeze Ken’s thigh.

Ken smirked. Crawling over Josh, he trailed kisses up from his belly to his neck.

“Angel,” he said. “My angel…”

Josh swallowed. “Ken—”

“Don’t worry,” he said, spreading Josh’s legs wide again. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Three fingers and a lot of lubrication still did not prepare Josh enough. A pained moan escaped his lips as Ken slowly invaded him.

Pain unlike any other made Josh cling to Ken like it was the only thing stopping his spirit from leaving his body. Ken took it slow, and Josh had to grit his teeth to keep from moaning.

When he was fully sheathed in, Josh felt so full that it made him lightheaded.

“Oh… Love… _Josh_ ,” he chuckled, like he found something amusing.

“W-What…?”

Ken grazed his nose against his neck.

“You are… _perfect_. So perfect…”

What kind of compliment was that? Josh did not know.

“Mm… Can I move?” he asked.

Josh was too nervous and shy to react. He just buried his face on Ken’s chest again, saying something that sounded like, ‘Go ahead’. He was not sure what he said. All he knew was that when Ken started moving, he lost his ability to think.

Ken alternated between quick, shallow thrusts and slow, deep ones. As if it was not enough, he began to touch Josh’s neglected erection at the same time.

Josh had no more words. He was delirious, having only groans and grunts from Ken’s thrusting, Ken’s fondling, Ken’s kissing.

Ken, Ken, Ken.

All he could feel and think about was Ken.

“Mm— _Ken—ah_!” he cried, and he came with a quick burst in Ken’s hand.

Josh lost his strength for a moment as he blinked through the post-orgasm high. He could feel the vibrations on his chest as Ken chuckled, pausing.

“That was quick, angel,” Ken teased as he nuzzled against Josh’s jaw. “Was it that good?”

Josh buried his head into the crook of Ken’s neck, embarrassed.

“Love, you are too cute,” he said. “So cute, so tight, and so perfect for me…”

Josh groaned and blushed deeper. “You…”

“Me?” Ken kissed his shoulder when he did not reply. “ _Hmm_ …?”

“You… talk too much…”

Ken laughed. He cupped Josh’s face with one hand to stare into his eyes.

There was something about his boyish grin that made Josh want to kiss him. So, he did. Ken was only gracious to let Josh have his way with his lips while Ken had his way with the rest of Josh’s body.

They danced again. This time, vicious, hungry, and intense. The bed began to creak and complain. They ignored it.

“ _Uh_ …! Josh _—perfect_!” Ken kept hissing.

Josh just mewled—and quite loudly—because he could not say anything in reply. He just rolled his hips without rhythm, trying to keep in pace with Ken.

“Shit!” Ken cursed. “Angel— _Josh_ …!”

Josh almost yelled when Ken bucked even faster.

“Ken— _wait_ …!”

Ken did not seem to hear him. He looked like he was in his own headspace. He just snapped his hips, concentrating on chasing after _something_.

Slamming into the same spot as before, Ken reduced his lover into a babbling, panting mess. Josh could no longer meet his movements as they grew erratic and uncontrolled.

Ken was close.

With one hard thrust, Ken groaned aloud. He shivered when he finally caught his release, and Josh did not miss the look of bliss that flashed across his face.

Ken continued to thrust and touch Josh, and the latter came a second time with a prolonged moan.

Reduced to a pile of heated bodies, they collapsed on the bed. Ken was impatient to capture Josh’s lips in a deep and passionate kiss, which the other returned without hesitation.

Josh had to admit that having sex with a man—with Ken—was something that scared him since the beginning. He had heard of stories from friends about how it worked, and perhaps he had scared himself into shrinking back and letting his fear get ahead of him.

But as Ken continued to kiss him, Josh felt free from his fears. Hearing Ken’s needy groans, feeling him shiver with every thrust, and hearing his whispered praises, Josh realized how baseless they were. Contrary to his illogical fears, Ken did not find him repulsive. Ken did not think he was weak. And Ken did not seem to find his inexperience disappointing. In fact, Josh felt that Ken wanted him even more.

Ken did not just want his body, his face, or the sex. Ken wanted to love and make love.

And they _did_ make love. So much love that Josh felt ravaged by it.

Ken pulled out slowly, making Josh whimper at the emptiness in his gut. He lay on top of his lover, trying to make their curves fit in all the right places. They clung to each other, breathing and panting in post-coital bliss.

“Angel? Love?” Ken whispered in his ear.

“Yeah…?” Josh croaked, his throat dry and hoarse.

“Are you okay?”

“Uhm… Did I bleed?”

“Who told you about that?” Ken chuckled, kissing his cheek. “No… No, you didn’t.”

“Then, I… I’m alright…” Josh replied, face still hidden. He could hear the sigh of relief that escaped Ken’s mouth. “Are… _you_ okay?”

Ken lifted Josh’s face, his gaze fond and dreamy. “Angel, I feel fantastic…”

“Really…?”

“ _Really_ …” Ken kissed him as if to emphasize. “Thank you… You were perfect…”

“What… does that mean?”

“It means… You take me so well,” he said. “We fit perfectly, love.”

“Oh…” Josh blushed a little. He looked up at Ken with the same fondness that he saw in his eyes. “Then, I guess… it felt as good for you… as it did for me…”

Josh looked up at him through hooded eyes, batting his lashes.

Mysterious awe and lust clouded Ken’s gaze. It was the same look Josh saw on him before, but he could not tell what it meant.

“What’s with that look?” he asked, blinking.

Ken went red.

“This has crossed my mind before but… now I’m quite sure…”

“About what?” asked Josh.

“You…” he laughed nervously. “You may not be a complete angel, after all.”

“What do you—?”

“You are… a _tempter_ ,” Ken said, nuzzling. Josh could feel him grow hard and hot again. “My tempter… my _incubus_ …”

Ken called him that several more times throughout the night: a demon who seduced people in their beds. Josh should have hated it. He should have been offended. But with the way Ken said it like it was their well-guarded secret, he let him.

He let him do everything.

When Josh woke up, it was to the sound of people talking in a different language. It was muffled and gibberish at first, but he could hear it. When he cracked one eye open, he saw that it was Ken talking in front of a laptop, his face illuminated by the screen’s bright blue light.

“ _Die Verbindung schein sehr schlecht zu sein_ (The connection seems bad),” Ken said in what Josh guessed was crisp and fluent German.

“ _Nein. Alles ist in Ordnung_ (No. Everything is okay),” replied the female over the call.

“ _Können Sie mich hören_ (Can you hear me)?”

“ _Ja, ja_ (Yes).”

Josh blinked while his brain struggled to wake. If he were not so tired and sore all over, he would have found Ken speaking in German to be mildly arousing.

The room was still dark. The only lights that flashed were from Ken’s laptop and the lampshades beside the bed. Josh was lying face-down, still naked under the smooth silk sheets. His face was buried into one of the pillows that was softer than what he was used to.

As he tried to move his body a little— _ow, ah, ow_ —he no longer felt sticky or sweaty as he did when they were… like he was a while ago. He guessed that sometime in their few rounds of lovemaking, he fell asleep and Ken cleaned him up.

That made him feel a little fuzzy and warm.

Josh looked up at the man in question. Ken sat right next to him, wearing a blazer over his plain shirt. He had an arm around Josh that tickled his bare shoulder. Ken’s fingers caressed his skin as he continued to talk to the laptop.

Josh gave up trying to understand what Ken and the other person were saying. If it were about Ken’s work, Josh would not understand it at all. So, he just lay there, daring not move while Ken took his breath away.

Like he was in the party, Ken was commanding and composed. Josh realized this was a new side to him he was seeing. Sure, he knew Ken as a lover. Earlier, he knew Ken as a man. But now, he was seeing Ken as the CEO, and Josh was awed at how Ken handled the title with such stoic confidence.

“ _Wir freuen uns darauf_. _Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, lass es mich bitte wissen_ (We look forward to it. If you have questions, please let me know),” said Ken in a deep voice that sent butterflies to Josh’s stomach.

“ _Wir warden. Danke_ (We will. Thank you).”

“ _Bitte. Auf Wiederhören_ (You’re welcome. Goodbye).”

“ _Gute nacht_ (Good night)!”

The call ended. Josh watched for a little while as Ken closed his laptop and took off his blazer. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and mumbled some more things in German. He slumped back on the headboard.

Ken looked more human then compared to when he was on the call. Josh could see the deep circles around his eyes, the frown on his lips, the slouch on his back. Josh wondered if he was taking care of himself when no one was watching.

“ _Schei_ _ss_ _e_ (Shit)…”

“Ken…?” Josh mumbled after some time. “Are you done with your meeting?”

Surprised, the CEO’s head snapped to his direction. The tired visage cracked and split into an adoring, contented smile.

“ _Mein Inkubus_ ,” he whispered. He put his laptop on the far edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss Josh’s shoulder. With a sly grin, he asked, “My incubus, my angel… how are you feeling?”

Josh rolled his eyes sleepily. “Like a hole… was drilled into my ass.”

Ken laughed. He trailed one hand to caress Josh’s side down to the small of his back. Then, he pulled the blanket up higher.

“I’m sorry, love… Forgive me if you’re sore,” Ken said, chuckling. “Will it make you feel better if I told you that was the best I’ve ever had?”

Josh blushed at the shameless remark. He then buried his head on the pillow and Ken laughed.

The bed dipped beside Josh as Ken lay next to him. He began to play with Josh’s hair.

When Josh peeked from his pillow, Ken was giving him a thoughtful look again.

“Stop staring…”

Ken gave him cheeky smile. “Stop being so gorgeous.”

His comment earned him a light punch to the shoulder. Ken just caught it and held Josh’s hand.

“You… never mentioned being able to speak German.”

“Ah, well. I guess I didn’t have the opportunity.”

“Was that a call for work?”

Ken nodded, brushing stray hair away from Josh’s fringe. “Yes.”

“What time is it?”

“Past three in the morning.”

“You have meetings at three in the morning?”

“Sometimes,” he said, shrugging. “It was an urgent matter from a partner in Germany. I was awake anyway, so I just took the call.”

“And… you’ve been awake this entire time?” He nodded. “Don’t CEOs ever sleep?”

Ken laughed again. “How can I sleep when I have this gorgeous tempter in my bed, hm?”

“ _Ugh_ , aren’t you tired?” Josh complained.

The man gave Josh a devious grin that reminded him of their night together.

“That’s not what I meant…! You’ve been awake since early yesterday morning…!”

“I’m okay,” he assured. “I average four… sometimes five hours of sleep a day. I’m fine.”

“You should get more of that.”

Ken just smiled and snuggled closer. He closed his eyes.

That time, Josh stared at him.

Josh was just a foreman, so he did not know much, but he guessed being CEO must be hard work. Ken has a company to run, people to supervise, projects to oversee, papers to sign. Sometimes, Josh forgets that he has a huge block on his shoulder by being the only son and heir to an entire business empire.

And yet, the man beside him did not seem to be a businessman or a CEO. As Josh took a good, long look at his restful face, the man was just his lover. His lover who was brazen, talkative, and cunning. He was just Ken, a man barely thirty, who looked a lot older than he was with the shadows falling on his face.

Indeed, Josh was just an average man with no redeemable qualities—Ken would probably fight him about that, but still. Because he was a simple human, he did not feel qualified to help Ken the businessman or Ken the CEO; but what he _did_ feel qualified to take care of Ken, his lover, his man.

Josh brushed his hand on Ken’s cheek. He was surprised when Ken took it again, pulling it close to his lips.

“You were pretending to sleep, weren’t you?”

“I was waiting for you to do something,” he said, smiling.

“ _Stupid_ ,” Josh said. “Uhm… Will you be busy tomorrow—er, later today, too?”

“Hmm. Not any busier than usual,” Ken replied, eyes still closed. “Why?”

“I’m going to skip work since… well… I don’t feel like walking around a lot,” he explained. Ken snickered and kissed his hand again. “I was thinking… do you want to relax a little? Have… like… a lazy day?”

Ken opened his pretty brown eyes. He had a smug look on his face.

“Mr. Foreman,” Ken said in a low voice, “are you asking me out on a date?”

“If… If I am, so what?” Josh told him, shy. “I can do that, can’t I? I mean… you always ask _me_ out.”

“Yes… Of course, you can,” Ken replied. “I would love to go on a date with you, Josh…”

Josh pinched his cheek. “Cheeky, spoiled brat…!”

“Ouch!” He grabbed Josh’s hand again and held it close to his chest. “So, what do you have in mind for later?”

“Uhm… We can go to my place…?”

Ken’s eyes brightened.

“Oh! Well… Will you really let me?” Josh nodded. “And… will you let me meet your cat?”

“Byte? Sure…”

Ken seemed excited at the prospect. _How cute._

“But first…”

“First?”

“I need you to do something for me.”

“What is it?”

“Turn off your alarms and sleep for eight hours,” Josh said slowly, emphasizing every word. “Ah, well… Unless… that’s an inconvenience to your… duties…?”

Ken shook his head. He sat up, spending one minute on his phone before putting it away. Then, he slid into the blanket and lay close enough to Josh so their foreheads touched.

“Done,” he said. “And then?”

“Well… when we get home, I’ll cook brunch for you. Just… don’t expect anything fancy, okay?”

“I’m happy with every little thing you do, angel,” he said. “Even you just breathing makes me fall in love.”

Josh snickered and let Ken’s one-liner pass.

“I’m very excited,” Ken said. “What time does our date start?”

“Now.”

Ken cocked his eyebrow. “ _Now_?”

“Yes. Now,” he pressed. “So… No more meetings in German.”

Josh gave him a shy grin. Ken nodded.

“Okay, angel… No more meetings in German.”

Josh closed his sleepy eyes. When he grew conscious of Ken’s warm breath on his face, he turned his back to the man and pretended to sleep.

After some time, he felt Ken pulling him close, tight, like he wanted no space between them at all. He cuddled against Josh’s naked form like a second blanket in the cold room.

Ken probably thought Josh was asleep because he whispered, “Thank you, angel…”

So, he replied, “Shut up and rest, _seriously_ …”

Embarrassed, Ken chuckled. He cuddled against Josh even tighter, staying like that for a few minutes… before he fell asleep first. His breathing was deep and peaceful, the sound of his silent snoring filled the room.

“Are you _really_ asleep now?”

He only got snores for a reply.

Josh smiled, feeling a bit accomplished.

Then, in a tentative, hushed voice, Josh said, “Thank you, too…” and “I’m… in love with you… Ken…”

He snuggled closer to Ken’s body.

They both slept until noon.

**//END…?//**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:  
> that was one hell of a challenge to write but i hope i pulled through. i tried to work on my narrations, i don’t know if you guys noticed. or maybe… like… i tried to develop some things more here and there. sorry if it was long but i’m quite satisfied with how this turned out, but of course i’d be glad to hear more from you guys!
> 
> i didn’t really plan on making parts three and four, but somehow… my muse sang to me. i'm so sorry. i hope you like ceo!ken and foreman!josh. they will see you soon!
> 
> i have to work on idol!ken and engr!josh now... and my actual job (maybe).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two months away on business, the CEO and the foreman spend some alone time together before a new journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lsadhalhfl nassfasdf i have some hang-ups about this couple so this is ya know... just me being self-indulgent and writing what i wanted to write for my headcanon. here's the reunion I've all been waiting for hahahahaha!
> 
> chapter contains: fluff; romance; an R18 scene; some german; unbeta-ed + unproofed writing

# hello, mister foreman (part 5)

> [Angel] What time will you be getting back?
> 
> [Angel] I’ll be waiting at your place.
> 
> [Angel] We could cook or watch Masterchef on replay.
> 
> [Angel] Oh! You could teach me how to flambé!
> 
> [Angel] Text me when you get this.

As soon as Ken read Josh’s message, he wanted nothing more than to zoom through Immigration and fly to his condominium. It had been over two months of enduring day in and day out without his miracle of a foreman, and he was at his limit. Ken had been on longer business trips before, but now that he had a committed relationship, he learned what it meant to truly yearn for someone.

And yearn he did. Yearn for Josh every time he happened upon an interesting dish in Brussels, or whenever he sees a cat looking exactly like the Devil Incarnate Josh thinks of as a pet. He yearned for the feeling of having the man in his arms or smelling the unique fragrance behind his ears. In Ken’s dreams, he yearned for Josh’s smile, Josh’s raspy voice, and Josh’s superb cooking that warmed both his belly and his heart. ‘Missing’ someone had always been a foreign concept to the CEO, and he never really understood it; but when opened the door to his condominium, he felt like he had never missed the foreman any more than when he was just about to see him.

The bell rang when Ken entered, and the coldness of the foyer greeted him and his bags of luggage.

Then, a voice.

“ _Ken_?”

It was a voice that bore the depth of the ocean. A voice that transported Ken to an unknown world he never knew existed before he met the foreman. It was the voice that sounded like the “Welcome back” or “How was your day” that Ken did not have the luxury of hearing in his younger days. The voice of an adoring lover.

Josh appeared from behind the corner, loose shirt, khaki shorts, blue apron, and spatula in hand. His eyes widened as soon as his eyes met Ken’s. He smiled.

“ _Welcome home_ …” he said.

The next few moments were a blur. Ken did not even know how it happened. He was just standing by the door, watching in slow motion as Josh stepped toward him. The next moment, the spatula clattered to the floor, and he felt warm skin under his fingertips. His hands were greedy to touch underneath Josh’s shirt; impatient to feel the man’s skin burn a few degrees hotter while their lips made love every passing moment. Ken had pushed Josh to the wall, trying desperately to re-acquaint himself with the inside of the man’s mouth while his hands finally rid his lover of the pesky—albeit adorable—blue apron.

They only broke apart for much-needed air, but when they did, Ken was already missing the man’s warmth.

“ _Whad’yo_ …?” Josh asked, looking dazed.

Ken giggled. He planted a soft kiss on the foreman’s lips before putting their foreheads together.

“Hello, love…”

“ _Hn_ …”

“Can you greet me again?”

“G-greet? _What_?”

“Welcome me home again, angel…”

Josh chuckled at him. “Alright… Welcome home.”

_Welcome home_.

Home was Josh’s lips. Home was Josh’s embrace and his laughter and his smile—just everything he was. Ken kissed him again, making up for the days that he could not. He hoisted the foreman up and began walking to his room without delay. His luggage remained in the foyer, whatever Josh cooked was left in the kitchen, and Ken left his loneliness behind as they made their way up the bedroom. Hopefully, Josh would forgive Ken for ruining whatever plans he had made. Domestic bliss was unfortunately not the first thing the CEO had in mind.

When they got to the bedroom, Ken laid the foreman on the soft bed and climbed over him. Like a lamb going into the slaughter, Josh just lay there meekly. He looked like he was torn between wanting to complain and just _wanting_ , waiting for whatever Ken would do next.

Ken pulled off his and Josh’s shirts. As soon as their tops were out of the way, he lay down on top of his lover and snuggled, their curves and ridges fitting perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Ken pressed his ear to where Josh’s heartbeat was loudest and he listened to the lub and dub, reveling at the contact between their skins.

Was he really gone for just two months? As everything about Josh filled his senses, Ken felt like he had missed the man for decades.

“K-Ken…?” Josh whispered tentatively when the CEO had not moved in a while. “Wait, did you fall asleep?”

“No, love,” Ken replied. “I’m just… recharging. So I can make love to you in a few.”

Josh’s heart gave an impressive string of beats against Ken’s ears. “M-Make— _what_ —but… in the afternoon?!”

“Mm… So, we have all night long.”

“You’re supposed to be tired…!” Josh wheezed.

“I am, a little… But I don’t want to keep you waiting, my lovely incubus,” Ken said. “I’m sure you’re pent-up…”

“W-why are you m… making this about me?!”

Ken secretly smiled. Josh was pretending to be annoyed, but from the way he scratched the back of Ken’s head like he would a cat, Ken knew he secretly liked the affectionate comments.

“I could have helped you, you know,” he said. “Over the phone…”

Josh slapped his back. “ _Pervert_ …”

“For you? _Always_ ,” Ken teased. He crawled up to nuzzle his nose on his favorite spot behind Josh’s ear. “And I want to be even more perverted with you, love. Shall we?”

Josh held Ken’s face in his small but firm hands, tracing his thumb on the dark circles under the CEO’s eyes.

“You look like a zombie. Dumb, perverted CEO.”

“Actually, it’s just the rest of my body that feels like jelly. On the other hand, my junior—”

“ _Argh_ , stop!”

“I promise. Can’t you feel him poking against your—”

“Ken, _shut up_!”

Ken winced when Josh pinched his shoulder. He just laughed the sting off and let his head fall back at the crook of Josh’s neck. Warm and smelling exactly like home, it was the most comfortable place he could be in.

Ken began to relax in no time.

“Hey… Are you asleep _now_?” came Josh’s question.

“No… I’m almost ready to—”

“ _Seriously_!” Josh hissed. He slapped Ken’s shoulder again, then with a pleading voice said, “Will you just go to sleep? Please?”

“But I want—”

“ _L-later_ ,” he said. “W-we can do it… As-as many times as you want after you sleep. J-just… Just rest for now. Okay?”

“As many times? _Really_?”

“Uh… Y-yeah. Sure…”

“And can you stay here while I sleep?”

“Can we put our shirts on, at least?”

“You are adorable, love…”

They sat up. Josh quickly picked up his shirt and wore it. Then he grabbed Ken’s and forced it over the CEO’s head, dressing him as if he were a toddler. Fully clothed, the foreman sat with his back to the headboard. He gave his legs a comfortable shake and straightened them out.

Patting his lap, Josh smiled and beckoned the CEO over.

“Pillow…”

_Fucking adorable_.

Ken smiled. He crawled over to where his lover was and lay his heavy head on Josh’s waiting lap. They were silent for a few minutes, Josh combing his hands through Ken’s hair.

But Ken could not sleep yet.

He waited.

“Ken? You sleeping?” Josh whispered, still carding his fingers through his lover’s hair. When the CEO did not respond, the foreman went on. “I… You know, I can’t tell you when you’re awake… But I missed you… Uh… Shit. So cheesy, but… Yeah. Uhm… I missed you, and I’m… glad your back home safe…”

It was hard to pretend he was sleeping when Josh was being so adorable. But Ken endured it.

The foreman continued to whisper random stories to him—like how his work went or how Byte was even grumpier than before—exactly like Ken knew he would. It was Josh’s habit, to be unable to say what he wanted when Ken was awake. So, he waits until the CEO falls asleep before spilling his heart’s secrets. As soon as Ken learned this, pretending to fall asleep first became his habit, too.

Josh soon pulled the blanket and laid it on the body curled up next to him. After a few more minutes, the foreman ran out of things to do and began to trace the protruding veins on Ken’s hands. Then, he grumbled about the meal he had left in the kitchen. “Good thing I turned off your fancy stove,” he had said before laughing by himself and poking Ken’s cheek.

The heat from their earlier encounter mellowed, replaced by the fuzzy warmth they shared with their bodies. Ken surrendered to the fatigue that had long wanted to overtake him. He took in a deep breath—Josh’s scent—and relaxed.

_I’m home_ , he thought, and finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

No foreman could be found when Ken woke up. He looked around his room, but the pitch-black darkness made it impossible to see. The curtains were drawn, and the lights were turned off; the only thing that gave off a faint glow was Ken’s smartwatch telling him it was close to seven in the evening.

The CEO turned on his bedside lamp and checked his phone. There were several messages from his secretaries he ignored—just invitations and reminders to a party he had to go to—and slipped on his slippers. He took a step forward, internally debated, then grabbed several small packs from the drawer. Lazily, he dragged his legs toward the door, scratching his back. When he opened it and got out, the first thing that greeted him from his slumber was the mouth-watering scent of someone’s excellent cooking.

_Smells like chicken_ , Ken thought fondly.

He walked down the stairs, trying not to interrupt the singing that came from kitchen. Peeking his head through the entrance, Ken watched for a few minutes while the foreman hummed a certain idol’s love songs as he worked. Josh paced back and forth by the counter, dancing and singing with the spatula as his microphone. He looked so comfortable anyone would think it was _his_ house. Ken thought that set-up would not be so bad.

“Are you cooking up a feast, love? Isn’t it just the two of us?” Ken asked.

Josh jumped, quickly halting his performance as he turned to the door.

Ken gave him a smirk.

“I was just… re-heating the chicken,” the foreman replied. “Ah, but the potatoes and the soup are fresh. And I tossed the salad just now.”

“Hm…” The CEO glided forward and wrapping his arms around the foreman’s waist. “Smells heavenly, my little chef.” He kissed behind Josh’s ear. “I missed your cooking.”

“I bet food in Belgium was good, though.”

“It was good. But not as good as your cooking.”

Josh laughed. “Come on, then. You need to eat.”

The foreman slipped out of Ken’s grasp and began to prepare the table. Soon, the dining table was set up for two: half a roasted chicken, a pot of macaroni soup, some butter roasted potatoes, and a salad of greens on the side. Ken also opened a bottle of wine and brought it to the table where Josh sat waiting.

Dinner was lovely. As usual, the foreman’s cooking topped many of the fancy restaurants Ken had been to—and he had been to _a lot_. Perhaps it was his inherent bias favoring his lover. Perhaps it was just the fact that Josh was a damned good home cook. Either way, Ken did not let any of the man’s effort go to waste. He finished everything Josh offered, making sure no leftovers remained to go with their wine.

Over a bottle of Merlot, Josh let Ken tell him stories about his business meetings in Brussels. The CEO told him about the new project their group of companies would be taking on. It was a deal two years in the making, and Ken rambled about his business ventures in Belgium, along with the touring and shopping he did on the side. Josh listened intently to him, and although the foreman did not seem to understand a lot, he would nod and smile like numbers and jargon were very interesting if they came from the CEO’s lips. Ken explained anyway, using the simplest language he could offer.

After that, Ken asked Josh about his past two months as if he had not heard it from the foreman’s lips before he fell asleep. Josh talked about his work, how he was able to go back to his childhood home for a weekend, and how his favored candidate in Masterchef was eliminated in the recent episode. After that, they talked about what the foreman did by himself during Valentine’s Day and Ken’s birthday.

“Oh! That reminds me,” the foreman said. A blush adorned his cheeks and his eyes grew wide in remembrance. “I… bought you a gift…”

“A gift?”

“It’s… just a small one,” he told Ken. “Hold on.”

Josh slid off his seat and walked to the living room. Ken waited, looking at the wine in his wineglass and fighting back the smile that crept up to his lips for no reason.

When Josh came back, he had a small, black velvet box in his hand. He laid it on the table in front of Ken, saying, “Happy birthday…”

Surprise was evident on the CEO’s face.

“Angel…” Ken mumbled. He held the box in his hands, admiring the gold designs etched on the edges and corners. “You didn’t have to…”

“I… I wanted to,” Josh replied. “I, uh… Didn’t know exactly what you needed… And I had to ask the writer what kind of stuff you usually used. It’s… nothing fancy, and you probably have that already, but…”

Ken flipped the gold-plated clasp on the box and pushed the lid further with his thumb. Inside was a fountain pen painted a sleek black color that faded to red at the tip. The pen was tucked into a red velvet cushion, strapped along with a leather casing and extra nibs. Gold decorated the lines on the cap and the nib. Near one end of the pen was engraved in beautiful calligraphy, ‘ _KSuson, Jr_.’

At first glance, anyone would think it was just the same fancy pen the rich and upper class used for their documents or writing. Ken has several of the same pens himself, ones he either bought or were given to him as souvenirs. But the box he was holding in his hands was unlike any of the pens he has ever owned. It was special and more valuable for two reasons: one, because of the amount of thought put into giving it to him; and two, simply because it was given to him by Josh. Josh, who usually did not spend anything for himself worth more than a single blue bill. Josh, who threw a fit when Ken bought him a new pair of leather Oxfords ‘just because.’ Josh, who absolutely hated paying anything in installments if he could help it. Giving Ken an expensive engraved pen was like Josh putting himself in a box and offering it to him for safekeeping.

Was this how relationships were for everyone? Receiving thoughtful gifts, being embarrassingly sappy, missing someone to the point of death. Those were things Ken never experienced with his countless past flings. Being with someone like Josh made Ken think he had been on the wrong end of the relationship spectrum all his life.

The CEO gaped, dumbstruck.

“Uh… Do you like it…? Or, uh… Is it the wrong color or something?” came Josh’s soft voice.

“N-no. No, love. This… This is perfect,” Ken said. His expression felt like it was halfway between teary and overjoyed. “It’s perfect.”

Josh gave him a relieved expression, then looked down at his wineglass. Then, he smiled a rare wide smile that could have outshone the sun.

“Oh, okay. _Great_.”

Just with that, all of Ken’s words were thrown into chaos. Growing up in the home had, Ken had been taught to always put his thoughts into order. He must always be eloquent, always be suave, and charming. But as soon as he saw that smile, a lot of things went on in Ken’s head, not all of them very smart. It was as if Josh had the power to take years of education and conditioning and turn it into a huge hodgepodge of nonsense.

Instead of saying anything he might regret, the CEO just took a deep breath. He swallowed the three words he had been tempted to say for a while and just smiled. Ken looked up and met Josh’s gaze. The next second, he was leaning over the table to give his lover a peck on the lips.

“Love…” he whispered.

“Hm?”

“Remember your promise?”

A quiet alarm appeared on Josh’s face. “What promise?”

Ken reached up to caress the side of Josh’s face. He smirked. “‘As many times as I want’… remember?”

Josh just blushed without being able to answer.

“ _Mein Engel_?”

Ken’s smoldering gaze pierced through Josh, and the foreman sucked in a short breath when the CEO’s hand cupped his neck, sensually thumbing his jaw.

Red in the face, Josh gave the tiniest affirmative nod in the history of affirmative nods.

_Adorable_. _Just_ … _adorable_.

Ken leaned over again. Josh closed his eyes before the CEO could bridge the gap between them. He swallowed, parted his lips, then leaned back on his seat. Then, Ken kissed him. He kissed him softly at first: just their lips touching, like that precious moment was sacred and should not be disturbed. Ken smiled into their kiss, waiting. When Josh moved, nipping Ken’s lower lip like giving him consent to go further, the CEO did not hesitate to reciprocate. He perched his large hands on the foreman’s neck, thumbing underneath his collar.

“You smell of soap,” Ken noted as he nosed his way down the foreman’s neck. “Did you bathe?”

A whimper was all the response Ken needed. So, Josh had prepared himself in his own way. The CEO thought it was a nice development. The foreman used to be taken by surprise all the time, but now it was as if he anticipated their intimate moments. Knowing that Josh had given a little more effort than usual made Ken want to explode in glee.

While Josh warmed up to his kisses, Ken grabbed him by the waist and lifted him onto the dining table.

“Ah- _wait_!” Josh cried when Ken laid him down and began unbuttoning his pants. “Wait— _here_?!”

“Hm? Why not?”

“Ke-Ke- _nh_ —wait!” the foreman pleaded. “But—”

Ken ignored him, focusing instead on lifting the other’s shirt and trailing kisses down his chest.

“But th-this place is— _Kenhhh_ —” Josh could only speak in broken sentences, “—is for… for _eating_ …!”

Ken paused. He stopped playing with Josh’s hardened nipples and looked up.

Oh, the things those brown eyes did to him.

A devilish smirk split the CEO’s lips.

“Good idea, _mein Inkubus_ ,” he said. Then, he yanked Josh’s shorts and boxers off with one swift pull, exposing Josh’s glory to the CEO’s hungry gaze. Ken swallowed, licked his lips, and said, “ _Guten Appetit_ **…”

Before Josh could protest, Ken was already leaning down, gripping his waist and putting the tip of the foreman’s half-erect member in his mouth. Josh gave out a yelp of surprise, swinging his legs as Ken took him in deeper.

“ _Ahhh_ …!” Josh mewled. One of his hands found purchase on Ken’s messy black locks. “Ken, d-don’t…!”

But Ken did. He opened his jaw as wide as it could go and sucked Josh with his capable mouth. It had been a while since the CEO last gave head, and the strain felt a little painful. But Ken did not mind the burn so much when he was rewarded with the involuntary shivers his actions gave to the foreman. He went even lower until he felt Josh reach the back of his throat, his nose almost brushing the clump of hair at the foreman’s hilt.

Josh cried out when Ken gave one drawn-out suck.

Slowly, Ken bobbed his head and Josh began to surrender to the waves of pleasure. The foreman’s breaths grew sharp, and he squirmed and shyly jutted his hips into Ken’s mouth. Trembling whines escaped his lips. Josh’s thighs began to shake and close together, hinting at his arousal. Ken knew he was getting close, so he moved even faster.

“Ken- _takeitout_! I’m co—!”

He could not finish. Ken gripped his waist and moved even faster, making sure to give Josh’s pretty dick enough sensation to make him climax. Josh did, and he came abruptly, shooting his load straight into the CEO’s throat.

Ken winced at the burn from the way the viscous liquid forced its way down his esophagus, but Josh was not quite finished. Ken continued to move his lips around the foreman’s length until he was sure he drank everything to the last bits. When he was done, Ken let Josh slip out of his mouth. The foreman mewled and chased his breath, the rest of his body melting into mush.

Just the sight of the foreman looking wrecked made Ken’s heart swell twice its size.

“That was thick, love,” Ken said, swiping the remnants of Josh’s seed from his lower lip. He licked his thumb, causing Josh to groan in embarrassment. “Didn’t you cum while I wasn’t around?”

“N-no…” the foreman replied shyly. He pinched Ken’s cheek. “Why would you even think… I’d do this alone?”

The CEO chuckled. “Should I be guilty, then? That I relieved myself while thinking of you?”

“Oh, gods. Just… _You really_ …” Josh gave a defiant frown when Ken just looked up to him with a grin. “Can we _please_ move to the bedroom now?”

“What are you talking about, love?” Ken asked, taking off his shirt and pulling out the sachets he brought from the bedroom.

“W-what’re you doing?!” Josh wheezed when he took off his pajamas soon after, leaving only his boxers.

“You said we could do it as many times, love. So, kitchen—”

“What…?”

“Living room…”

“Wait, I didn’t mean—”

“Foyer, stairs…”

“ _Bedroom_!” Josh insisted. “Bedroom, _please_! Bedroom!”

“Ah, definitely the bedroom,” Ken agreed while leaning down to pull Josh’s thighs around his waist. “But the bathroom first…”

Ken kissed the foreman’s jaw, grinning a pleased grin. Josh looked scandalized, but he did not attempt to get up or complain.

“You… You’re really…”

“Perverted?”

“And a sadist. A perverted, insatiable sadist with too much endurance—”

Ken leaned down to stop his words with a kiss.

“Hush, _mein Inkubus_ ,” he said. “Don’t ruin the reunion, hm?”

Ken caressed Josh’s arm to his wrist until their fingers finally tangled tightly with each other. He ducked down, kissing the man again, but this time fiery, passionate, and reciprocated. Josh found his own drive and wrapped his legs around Ken’s waist tighter, kissing him back as best he could. The incubus was beginning to awaken, and Ken once again succumbed to his magic. ~~~~

Like it had a mind of its own, a wandering hand found its way between the foreman’s plump buttocks. Josh broke their kiss, gasping when Ken ghosted his finger over the puckered patch of skin.

“ _Ughhhh_!”

“I miss hearing that sound,” Ken whispered, laving his tongue on the foreman’s chest scar. He could feel Josh twitching underneath his touch, begging him to enter. “Let me hear more, okay, angel?”

Josh could not hear him. He snaked his strong arms around Ken’s neck, hiding his bright red face.

Ken just smiled.

While the foreman was embarrassed, Ken busied himself with tearing open the packet of lube he had brought. He coated his hand with a generous amount of lube, then the CEO slipped it back between the foreman’s ass cheeks to prepare him.

But Josh was already loose.

“Hmmm? What’s this?” Ken nibbled the reddened tip of Josh’s ear. “Is this what I think this is?”

The foreman whimpered.

“I only cleaned,” came his shaky reply. “Didn’t—That’s not—”

“My, my. You are full of surprises tonight, _Mein Engel_.”

Ken gave the foreman an affectionate nibble. He leaned back, taking a few precious seconds to watch the foreman’s contorted body on the dining table: shirt pushed all the way up to his shoulders, crumpled everywhere; nipples hard and red; muscles glistening from the sweat that began to bead all over his torso. Josh looked so delectable that Ken’s crotch gave a maddening throb in his boxers. Not even Ken’s most indecent fantasies compared with the real angel-incubus seducing him unknowingly.

_Beautiful_.

Saliva began to pool inside the CEO’s mouth. He had to swallow it and pull himself out of his reverie. There will be more time to admire and touch Josh later. First, he needed to be ready himself.

He pulled his boxers’ waistband down to free the tightness in his crotch. Relief made Ken gasp as his erection sprung free from its confines. Josh looked at his enormity then back at his eyes and gulped, too. It was hard to miss the tempered hunger swimming in the foreman’s brown irises. Ken gave a satisfied pur. Without breaking eye contact, he made a show of tearing the condom packet, rolling it over himself, and smearing his shaft with lube. With a little accommodation from Josh, Ken began to slide inch by inch into his lover until he was taken all the way up to the hilt.

Just the warmth and pressure welcoming his cock almost made the CEO cum. Two months apart and he had almost forgotten how incredibly compatible his and Josh’s bodies were. Just one thrust, and Ken was a goner. It did not take long for him to lose himself to the heavens of being one with his angel.

The CEO knew he was going too deep too quickly, but he could not even stop. All his body could do was follow every earnest thrust with another while his own sensual groans echoed back in his ears.

Josh grabbed his shoulder, looking for a grip.

“Oh- _Ken_ …!”

The foreman pulled him down, practically breathing the most erotic noises into his ear.

“M-mon ange—mein— _scheisse_ —!”

“Hur…!”

“Love…!”

“ _Hurry_ …!”

Ken’s blood was boiling. His veins were throbbing. Josh was pleading him, provoking him, clamping down on him, and holding onto him so tightly that Ken’s immediate reaction was to slam into him harder. And harder. And even harder that he could hear the foreman’s skin squeaking against the tabletop. But Josh did not complain. He only let out indecent ‘Oh!’ noises as Ken’s movements no longer bothered to be careful.

At last, Ken’s orgasm peak. He balled his hands into fists on the table, ramming twice into his lover before he felt the electric shock sending thick, hot cum gushing into the condom. He nudged into Josh’s deepest parts, emptying himself as the bliss tingled all over him from head to toe.

They remained motionless for a while. Ken looked at his lover as he waited for his breathing to even out along with the beating of his heart. Below him, Josh was just as dazed, just as satisfied, just as relieved. Ken wanted to burn the image in his mind, but something else caught his interest. As their skins brushed, Ken felt something warm and wet between his and Josh’s stomachs. It took Ken a second to recognize the fresh whitish substance splattered across the foreman’s chiseled abdomen.

And it was beautiful.

“Love… angel…” Ken whispered. He kissed Josh’s face with every word. “Did you cum, too? Did you just cum untouched, love?”

Josh’s head lolled to the side. “I… I don— _did I_? I don’t…”

“I think you did, love,” the CEO replied, perching his nose behind Josh’s ear. “Well done…”

“S-Shut up…” Josh hugged him tight.

Ken replied with a chuckle.

“Did it feel that good?” he asked.

“Just… _shutthefuckup_.”

There was no way Ken would let him off that easy.

“Love, let go for a bit. I want to see…”

Josh shook his head. He just clung to Ken tight, pressing their sullied bodies closer. “Don’t…” he said. “Just… for a little longer… Like this…”

When Josh seemed to snuggle his face into Ken’s hair, the CEO realized that was perhaps the closest thing to ‘Hold me’ as the foreman would dare say. Ken’s heart clenched in his chest.

How could he possibly love this creature more and more? Ken’s heart was already splintered, cracking with how much he had come to love Josh. Yet, there the foreman was again, becoming even more lovable. He was making it hard not to fall in love.

Slipping his hands around Josh’s muscular body, Ken lifted him. Then, without pulling out, he began to walk half-naked to the couch in the living room.

“W-wait—what—I’m heavy!”

“It’s alright,” Ken replied. They got to the couch in a second, and he lay Josh down the comfortable cushion. “The sofa is much softer than the table. Don’t you think? We don’t want your back to hurt.”

Ken gave him a smile before finally taking off Josh’s shirt they forgot to remove.

The foreman blushed.

“ _Ohmigods_ , _Ken_ … How even… _how are you hard again_?”

A light-hearted chuckle buzzed in the CEO’s chest.

He pecked Josh on the lips and said, “I’m very goal-oriented. So, when I said, ‘as many times,’ I meant it.”

“Can’t we do it someplace normal?!”

“Normal is overrated, _Mein Engel_. So, just surrender and let me love you thoroughly, okay?”

Josh bit his lower lip, unable to say anything back. He just grabbed Ken again and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Ken knew then he was not the only insatiable one.

They reignited each other’s passion with more touches, more brushing, and more whispers. Like that, Ken sated his two months’ worth of lust, and Josh held him like he never wanted to let him go. Very few words were spoken the rest of the night. The CEO did not say anything. Because whatever words Ken dared not say to the foreman, he opted to show him. Over and over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **apparently, Germans say, “Guten Appetit” before eating (says google)
> 
> i chose not to write the smut, smut, smut scenes because my smut machine has been out of order for some time; therefore, i leave what else happened to your imagination! also, ceo: sentimental at first, then sensual the next. it’s canon. next chapter will be posted on the 28th~!
> 
> Edited Feb25: for otornim a.m.. i hope this is good enough ; _ ;


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notes: cuddles, shopping, childhood friends, road trips...; unbeta-ed + unproofread writing

# hello, mister foreman (part 6)

Josh’s skin was rough and a little dry, but Ken quite enjoyed running his long and bony fingers over it. Particularly, the balls of Josh’s shoulders. It was the one spot he could caress affectionately without the foreman complaining he was ticklish. So, when they were comfortably laying in Ken’s bed after their long, long night, the CEO pulled Josh to his chest and began to draw small circles on the foreman’s shoulder.

Was it eleven in the evening or twelve in the morning? Ken did not know. As he stared at the dimly lit ceiling of his room, he could not really think about the time anymore. All he could think about was how grateful he was to be sleeping with a warm body beside him.

A warm body who had been complaining for a while.

“My throat hurts…” Josh mumbled. The once modulated, smooth voice had long become scratchy and hoarse from minutes turning to hours gasping Ken’s name. Ken chuckled through his nose, guilty and satisfied at the same time.

“Should I say sorry?” he asked. “For treating you so well?”

Josh just groaned then hid himself in Ken’s armpit, squeezing tight against the small space. The CEO chuckled at his shyness— _cute, cute, cute, cute_ —and wrapped his arm around the foreman. When Josh no longer moved in his embrace, Ken went back to tracing irregular patterns on Josh’s shoulder again.

So, his two months of pining were resolved just like that. What an easy man Ken had become. He chuckled again.

“You’re laughing by yourself,” Josh pointed out. His voice was muffled as he spoke into Ken’s shirt. “Did you finally go crazy?”

“Haha, no. I was just thinking how easily you tamed me, angel,” Ken replied. “I think if we ever fought, all you need to do is kiss me, and I will forgive you right away.”

Josh gave him a look. “You’re making it sound like I’m a player.”

“That’s not what I meant, love.” Ken kissed his forehead.

“Whatever.”

“I just missed this side of you. I missed all of you.” Josh did not give him a reply, so Ken asked, “Didn’t you miss me, too, angel?”

“Stop talking and go to sleep. Geez.”

The foreman turned with his back to Ken, snuggling the soft pillow on the other side of the bed. He seemed to be dismissing Ken’s affectionate comments; but when the CEO noticed the darker tint at the tip of his ears, Ken knew he was just being shy.

How very Josh of him.

Without much conscious thought, Ken’s body gravitated towards the work of art next to him. He planted his forehead to the back of the other’s neck and laid a hand on Josh’s waist to tease the garter of his pajamas.

“Love?”

“Go to sleep.”

“This is serious.”

Josh paused. “What is it?”

“Next time, love,” Ken began, “will you go with me?”

“To… your business meetings?”

Ken nodded. “Yes. I’ll be having another one in Finland next month. I want you to come with me, even for just for a week or two.”

Josh held his breath.

It took a few seconds before he said, “But… it’ll cost money. And you know I don’t have a passport or a visa… Plus, I’m not exactly CEO, so I have to think about the work I’ll leave behind.”

“I know. I know, angel,” Ken replied, pulling him close to spoon him. Josh arched his body to welcome Ken’s shape. “But if it’s money, you have nothing to worry about. And as for your leave of absence, I’ll see what I can do about that, too. Just… please?” He nuzzled against the back of Josh’s head. “Please, say yes.”

“Uhm… What would I do by myself while you’re at work?”

“Do a little sightseeing? Or I can ask my colleagues to give you a tour.”

Josh chuckled. “Yeah, sure. That’ll be interesting.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… Like, what would I talk about with them?” The foreman sighed. “I dunno, Ken.”

“They’re good people, I promise,” Ken assured him. “Like… JC. And you’re okay with JC, right?”

“I… am.”

“Why don’t I introduce you to some of my associates and friends?” Ken offered. He smiled to himself. Sometimes, Ken wanted to pat his own back for being such a good conversationalist. There was something he had wanted to talk to Josh about, but Ken could not quite find the right moment since he arrived… until then, that is.

“My… _subordinates_ will be holding a birthday party of sorts for me. Some of my closest friends will be coming, a few… other people. I would be ecstatic if you will come with me to meet them.”

At that, Josh felt a little stiff in Ken’s arms. “Like, you’ll take me around tables and introduce me as… your boyfriend and stuff?”

“Well, it will be an intimate event at home. Just a few people having dinner. Nothing overly formal,” the CEO replied. “But if you’re comfortable with it, I do wish to introduce you as my partner.”

“Oh… I don’t know. That seems a little…”

“Or just as a friend,” Ken quickly recovered. “Whichever you’re most comfortable with.”

“And… no decorum? I can just follow you around without talking so much?”

“You can just be yourself, love.” He kissed the back of Josh’s head. “I won’t have it any other way.”

“Well, I guess… Since it’s your birthday party,” he said. “And it’ll be here? At home?”

“Ah, no. At _home_ -home. My childhood home. In Tagaytay.”

A long-ish groan rumbled from inside Josh’s throat. It went on for several seconds before he cut it off with a sigh. Obviously, Josh was finding it hard to say yes or no to Ken.

The CEO thought he had lost until Josh began to mumble quietly.

“If I can keep to myself and not mingle, and if I can be… as invisible as I can next to you. Then, I’ll… I’ll go. Sure.”

“Really?” Ken sounded calm, but inside, his chest was bursting in celebration. “You’ll go with me?”

“Sure. I mean… You rarely ask for anything I can _actually_ do, so…”

“Thank you, angel.” The CEO hugged Josh just a little bit tighter. A burden he did not know was there disappeared from his chest. “This means a lot to me.”

Josh snuggled into his embrace. “Uh… but this party… What do I have to wear?”

Ken chuckled, and his bones buzzed with excitement. It was those thoughtful gestures that made Ken feel loved, even if Josh does not say it.

* * *

“I know I said that I’ll need your help choosing what to wear to the party, but—”

“But?”

“I meant, ‘Look into my closet and tell me what you think.’” Josh groaned. “I didn’t mean, ‘Take me to this fancy department store and buy me a truckload of stuff!’”

Ken’s hand stopped hovering over several bottles of expensive perfume on a display rack and turned to Josh. The foreman stood a few steps from him, carrying multiple shopping bags in both hands. As usual, Josh looked like an angel sent to him from heaven… even if he seemed to be two seconds from blowing up.

How cute.

An hour ago, the CEO had fetched Josh at the new construction site he was working at. It was nothing new for them: Ken had made it a habit to drive Josh home as often as his schedule allowed. Sometimes, they would eat dinner out, but they often bonded over cooking meals for each other and eating while talking about their day. That afternoon, Josh got in the car as per usual and after setting his things in the back, he sunk back in his seat. It was only a few minutes later into the ride when he noticed Ken was not taking the usual route to either of their homes. Instead, the CEO had driven him to a department store that was just as expensive as it was exclusive.

Shopping with Ken always seemed to make Josh a little stressed. The minute expressions on his face hinted at shock and frustration, and the CEO always found them adorable. Josh would wiggle his pretty eyebrows up and down while looking at the clothes. If he found something he fancied, he would flip the tag on it, give a horrified expression, then let the item go as if it were burning. And Ken… Ken could watch him all day like that. But today, he does not. Instead, he would grab the item Josh had been looking at and proceed to pay for it at the counter—along with two other items that would look dapper on Josh.

Not even thirty minutes into their shopping trip, Ken had already bought Josh ‘too many clothes’. Meanwhile, the foreman continued to complain about his disregard for price tags.

“You don’t use perfume, do you, love?”

Josh made a face. “No…!”

“Would you like me to buy you some?”

“Ken… You’re going to end up buying the entire department store at this rate,” the foreman began. “Look, I don’t… need this many clothes. And besides, did you even check how much these clothes cost?”

Ken just smiled at him. _Adorable_. It seemed the foreman needed more time to get used to being spoiled.

“Angel. How many times do I have to tell you that this is not something you have to worry about?” he explained. “And these clothes are necessities. Formal wear, casual wear, summer wear. You’ll also need something for when it gets cold.”

“But I haven’t even used the ones you bought me last time!”

“Well, you should.”

“And can’t we just go and buy from normal stores? I… don’t feel comfortable bringing _all of this_ with me.”

At that, Josh raised both his muscular arms, looking like a Christmas tree decorated with fancy shopping bags.

The CEO chuckled. He put Josh’s arms down. It was practically deserted where they were, save for the few salespeople waiting nearby, so Ken took the opportunity to give Josh’s cheek a loving caress.

“Don’t worry. We can just pack them tightly. No one would know.”

“That’s not the point—!”

“The point, angel, is that you’re stressing about this too much.”

“I have the right to be stressed if you’ve already spent over seventy thousand in just an hour!”

“Josh…”

“Ken.”

“ _KJ_?”

Just hearing it made Ken scowl. He could count with his ten fingers the people who called him by that nickname, none of whom he wanted to meet at the moment.

He straightened his back and looked around. Josh seemed to notice the change in his demeanor, and the foreman stepped closer to him, wary. When Ken turned around and saw who was approaching, he quickly stepped to one side to hide the clueless foreman with his larger frame.

“ _KJ in the flesh_ …”

A man came waltzing down the aisle toward Ken. He was tall but muscular, twice as thick in the limbs as Ken. He had dirty blond hair but fully Asian looks and a handsome face that screamed money. Royce, Ken’s childhood friend and business associate, stopped just two strides from where Ken stood. He put both his hands on his hips and smiled fondly.

“It’s been a while, KJ.”

“Royce.” Ken gave him a friendly nod. “What’s the General Manager doing walking about at this time?”

“Well, one of my secretaries told me Mr. Suson, Jr. was shopping. I couldn’t just pass up the opportunity,” he claimed. “I see you’re also shopping with… your friend?”

Ken turned to his lover. “This is—”

Josh let out a silent gasp. He gave the hem of Ken’s blazer a small tug, eyes imploring Ken to ‘ _please-no-no-don’t_ ’. Then, he tried to make himself smaller behind Ken.

“Did you have some business with me, Royce?”

Royce chuckled. “Quick man. Always perceptive.”

“It’s an occupational requirement.”

“I was going to ask about the party this Saturday,” Royce began. “Has anyone given you a yacht for your birthday yet?”

“No. Not yet. Why?”

“ _Sweet_!” Royce rejoiced, clapping once. “I’ll reserve that for myself then. A yacht for your birthday.”

Ken chuckled. “You know there’s no need to give me another gift, right? I received the bouquet you sent me in Brussels.”

“Are you kidding me? Do you know who’s coming this Saturday?” the man told him, sounding offended. “You know everyone’ll try to impress with their gifts! And I’ll be damned if I show up to _your_ birthday party _without one_. And in front of KS, too!”

Ken stiffened. He knew his expression gave his distress away. His father’s name was something he was careful not to say around Josh. Not that it was taboo, he just wanted to slowly ease him into the introduction. He had yet to find the right timing, but at the rate Royce was going, he might as well spill Ken’s entire childhood.

The CEO paused for a little while, trying to get a feel of whether Josh was following their conversation. It did not seem so.

“Ah, yes,” he replied. “He’s home for a few months to take care of some things. But he’ll be back to Spain soon afterward.”

Royce whistled. “So, I guess this is it, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, KJ. We all heard that some big names will be coming to the party. Bhutan’s royal family, some nobles from Thailand, and the Mochizuki Tech heiress will be coming, too, right?”

“Royce…”

“I mean, come on, man. I bet KS is _itching_ to find you a woman who meets his standards—”

Ken quickly grabbed Royce’s shoulders and leaned up to him. Eyes intense, threatening but only just, the CEO gave his friend a small warning smile.

“Royce, I value our friendship.” Royce blinked at him, confused. “And I would like to keep you as my friend for longer. So, I hope you’ll stop talking. _Right now_.”

Ken made his grip just a little bit tighter.

It was quiet as Royce stared at him, flabbergasted. The CEO decided he will send him an email vaguely explaining his actions and blaming work-related stress later. He just wanted to shut his friend up before he spilled any more than Ken could ever recover for.

With a nod, his childhood friend obliged.

“Touchy, touchy,” the other man teased. “You’re not getting any younger, KJ. Better start a family now. For posterity’s sake.”

“That’s mine to worry about, Royce. But thank you for your concern.”

With a firm pat on the arms, Ken gave Royce a curt goodbye and turned around. He spared a very uncomfortable-looking foreman one glance before pushing him out of the department store.

Ken did not even need to know what was going on in Josh’s head. There was enough puzzlement on his face to tell Ken he needed to take the angel back to his car. As he led the foreman by the hand, Josh did not fight him. Josh did not say anything at all, preferring to stare at the ground and, later, at the car’s windshield.

Neither of them talked or made a sound as Ken drove. The atmosphere was so tense that even Ken felt his hands grow cold. It was uncomfortably quiet the entire ride, and for the first time, the CEO did not know what to say. He just watched the white lines on the road fly underneath them while sun set into the concrete-laden horizon.

Ken only started a conversation when he had pulled over near Josh’s apartment complex.

“Love…?” he began.

Josh was unresponsive, so Ken slipped his hand underneath Josh’s and laced their fingers together.

Like some sort of magic, the seemingly-petrified foreman flinched and turned to him. His eyes warmed a little when they met Ken’s, but there was still a bit of anxiety that the CEO did not miss.

The foreman looked around, gauging his surroundings. “Oh, we’re here,” he noted, seeing the familiar apartment complex to his right.

“Josh… Talk to me?”

“I’m okay,” he said unconvincingly.

_Of course, he’s not_.

It was a horrible feeling that Ken wanted to comfort Josh but could not quite ask about what was bothering him. It was not that he did not know what it was about; he already had a clue. Josh was not deaf. Ken was sure he heard the entire exchange with Royce. It was just that Ken did not feel confident enough that he would be able to address Josh’s insecurities—or his own. More than anything, he was afraid of what he might hear if they ever talked about them.

Rather than begin a conversation that might not end well for either of them, Ken just brought Josh’s smaller and rougher hands to his face. Looking straight into Josh’s anxious eyes, he kissed the foreman’s palms. He closed his eyes, focusing on how Josh’s calluses felt on his cheeks and his lips.

“Ken…”

“Let’s go somewhere else this Saturday,” Ken said, looking at him again. “Just the two of us. Okay?”

“But… This Saturday? I thought—”

“Let’s not go.” Ken gave Josh his most reassuring smile. “I don’t want to share you with those people, after all.”

In the span of a few seconds, Josh’s expression shifted from confused to relieved to bashful and then grateful.

“Are… Are you sure?”

Ken nodded, grazing his teeth at the heel of Josh’s palm. “As sure as I will ever be, love,” he promised. “What do you think? Baguio seems like a good destination. Hm?”

“I’ve… never been to Baguio. But that… sounds nice.”

“It’s settled, then. Party is canceled. It’ll just be you—” he kissed Josh’s hand again, “me,” and again, “and Baguio.”

Josh finally gave a small smile.

He leaned forward, and when Ken met his lips, he sighed.

* * *

> **[You] I have urgent matters to attend to this Saturday. I regret to inform you that I’ll not be joining your celebration.**
> 
> [KS] There’s no canceling the celebration, mijo. Our guests are already here.
> 
> **[You] I’ll issue an apology and take care of whatever damages I’ll incur.**
> 
> **[You] I’m afraid what I have is more important than what you’re trying to do.**
> 
> [KS] And what do you think I’m trying to do?
> 
> **[You] Meddling with my life. I don’t appreciate it, old man.**
> 
> [KS] You might have gotten older but you’re still my son, KJ. I have to meddle when you’re being irresponsible.
> 
> **[You] If you want me to be responsible, cancel this party. And then, we can meet.**
> 
> [KS] Again. There’s no canceling this party.
> 
> **[You] Then, my apologies again for not being able to make it on Saturday.**
> 
> **[You] Good night, dad.**

* * *

Car in good condition: check. Luggage: check. Flowers and wine: check. Romantic itinerary for two: check, check, check, and check.

Ken slammed his BMW’s trunk shut, smiling to himself. Road trips were not really something he had done with any of his past lovers, so doing it for the first time with Josh made him feel like a giddy sixteen-year-old. It would just be him and Josh for the next two days, and he had planned all the details to perfection. Shopping, strawberry-picking, hot baths in the cold, outdoor bath, and warm cocoas by the fireplace. If everything went well, he might be able to pop the question and ask the foreman to move in with him… _finally_.

Living together had been on Ken’s mind for some time. Before he left for Belgium, he had already made preparations to re-decorate his house into someplace Josh would want to live in. He had planned for an indoor gym, fancier kitchen equipment, even an entire corner just for the Devil Incarnate, Byte. Even if living with his angel meant living with his greatest rival as well, Ken could endure it. If only to be able to sleep and wake up to Josh’s ethereal face, he would withstand every scratch and bite from the little devil.

Ken fished for his phone to send Josh a text. He had already told the foreman he would fetch him with a surprise after work. He could just imagine the look on Josh’s face once he hands him the bouquet in the car. Josh would definitely be surprised, and he would _definitely_ kiss that surprised expression. And if Josh would not reject him, his BMW’s backseat was wide enough for a quick loving.

While Ken daydreamed, his phone pinged with a ringtone specific to Josh. He smiled.

> [Angel] You’re full of surprises, you know that?

Ken just chuckled. Josh must know something was up. Not that he could blame him; Ken had been sending him reminders about their Baguio road trip the entire day.

> **[You] Of course. This is you I’m trying to spoil** **😘**
> 
> [Angel] It’s just a trip to Baguio. You didn’t have to go overboard.
> 
> **[You] If I didn’t go overboard, what kind of lover would I be, angel?**

The CEO got in his car with a spring in his step. He had not felt that excited since the day he took the plane back to the Philippines… back to Josh. Now, all he wanted was to zoom through traffic to see his lover.

As he started the engine, the foreman messaged him again.

> [Angel] Spoiled brat.
> 
> [Angel] Yeah. But why’d you have to send a limo?

Ken paused.

_A limo_?

> **[You] A limo?**
> 
> [Angel] This is what this car is called, right? It’s long and fancy-looking, but the driver won’t tell me what it’s called.
> 
> [Angel] Do you know how embarrassed I was when your secretary picked me up at work earlier?!
> 
> [Angel] You’re in trouble when I see you again.

_Fuck_.

Realization dawned on him.

_Fuck._

Josh just got into some limo thinking Ken sent it.

Ken felt himself spiral into a destructive panic.

Without another word, Ken dialed Josh’s phone. His foot bounced frantically on its balls, his heart beating against his chest and threatening to explode.

_Pickuppickuppickup_!

“Ken?” Josh sounded fine. Confused, but fine. “Seriously, _a limo_?”

“Love… Josh, angel…” Ken was stuttering as he maneuvered the steering wheel. “Who are you with right now?”

“Uh, yeah. Your secretary? Miss… Avril.”

Ken’s nostrils flared at the name.

_Fucking KS_.

Josh paused, then asked, “You sound weird. Are you okay?”

“Love, please give her the phone. Please.”

Josh gave a shaky but perceptible ‘alright.’ His impatience only grew with the static on the other line. Then, a woman’s clear and impassive voice greeted him.

“Hello, Mr. Suson, Jr. How may I help you?”

“Avril, who gave you permission to abduct—”

“He got in willingly, Mr. Suson, Jr. I’m afraid it’s not an abduction—”

“ _Don’t. Give me_. _Your fucking excuses_. I’m not joking around, Avril.”

“I’m aware, Mr. Suson, Jr. Please don’t worry. Mr. KS instructed to keep him safe.”

“Yeah? Well, tell him he can just _suck it_ ,” Ken replied, impatient. “You better not say _anything_ to Josh, Avril. Or I swear.” His grip on the steering wheel was so tight, his knuckles began to go white. “I swear I can kill someone.”

“Understood, Mr. Suson, Jr.,” Avril answered in her annoying robot-like cadence. “Then, we’ll see you in Tagaytay.”

Josh’s frantic ‘ _Tagaytay_?!’ exclamation rang in the background.

Silence. Static again.

The next voice Ken heard was Josh’s.

“Ken, what the fuck? _Tagaytay_? I thought we were going to Baguio—”

“Josh, love, listen to me,” Ken said firmly. “I didn’t plan this, okay? And I’m so, so sorry if it’s making you nervous—”

The foreman paused. “Well, I wasn’t nervous before… _But I sure am now_!”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, Josh.” Ken made a quick left turn. “They’re going to take you to that party. Remember? I’m sorry. This is because of me. I’m so, so sorry.”

But no matter how many times he apologized, Ken felt it would not be enough.

“Ken…” Josh’s voice was frantic now. “Ken, what the hell is going on?”

“My father,” he could only reply. “They’re taking you to meet my father.”

“Wha…?”

“Yes, I know. I’m sorry, love. But I promise I’m on my way, okay? He’s not a bad person, but… just… don’t talk to him until I get there, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can. Promise.”

Josh did not respond.

“If he says anything weird or strange or whatever, don’t listen to him, okay, Josh?” Ken said, hoping the foreman was still listening. He swallowed his spit and then added, “Josh, I love you. _Ich liebe dich_. _Je t’Aime, mon ange_. I love you.”

If only he could have said it in better circumstances.

“Ken…”

Ken just cut off the call. Ignoring as many traffic signals as he safely could, he stepped on the pedal and drove like a maniac on the highway.

Of all the ways their day could have gone, this was not what he had planned at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was supposed to make this a five-part arc, but then i realized i didn’t really know how long it would be. i’m sorry. i guess it was too sudden a development. surprise! next update will be on the next motmots huhuhu. sorry, i have to work on tpiao, too. 
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading hello, mr foreman. i hope you’re enjoying this so far.😃  
> let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foreman takes a good, long look at his lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst! heads up!
> 
> chapter contains: dads, confrontations, embarrassing dinners, self-deprecation, and cliffhangers; un-betaed + self-proofed writing

# hello, mister foreman (part 7)

_Josh, I love you. Ich liebe dich. Je t’Aime, mon ange. I love you._

That was all Josh heard in his ears before all his thoughts were dragged by the tail and thrown off their tracks. Where… was he again? He was panicking about… _something_ … right? Fuck, was his face red or was it just hot? His head was spinning. _Fuck, breathe, Josh_. _Breathe_.

Ken loves him.

Okay.

_What_?

_Well, yeah_. Josh guessed as much, but he did not think hearing it out loud would have that sort of impact. He felt confused and overwhelmed. He was happy, but why did Ken say it like he was begging him not to go?

_What the heck_?

“Hello, Mister Foreman.”

Josh looked up. Looking around, he became even more confused when he realized where he was. He was no longer in the limo. Sometime while he was absentmindedly replaying Ken’s confession in his head, he had been taken into… a room? More like a small library. A study. Josh could see two large bookshelves tucked in one corner, filled with books and bonsai in small pots. Across it was a long, black, leather couch with a large painting hung above it. The walls were covered in light beige wallpaper, and facing the door was a wall made of tinted glass from floor to ceiling.

In front of that tinted glass wall was a large desk, and in front of that desk was a man. The man stood up, fixed his light gray suit, and smiled at Josh. A familiar smile.

“I hope the travel wasn’t hard on you?” he asked. The man smiled again and seeing it the second time around, Josh recognized it as his lover’s smile.

Josh had to blink twice because the more he stared at the man in front of him, the more he began to look like Ken, but older. He was Ken twenty or so years into the future, with more lines and wrinkles on his aging face, and his short, graying hair slicked back over his crown.

The door closed behind Josh, startling him. Ms. Avril had left him in the study with Ken’s older doppelganger approaching.

_This must be Ken’s father_.

Josh began to panic again.

“Why do you look so scared, Mr. Foreman?” Ken’s father stopped in front of Josh. He put a gentle hand to Josh’s back before subtly urging him past the entryway and into the main room. “Please, sit,” he said. “Would you like some tea? Scotch? Coffee?”

“Ah—I’m… fine, thank you… _sir_.”

He smiled. “Call me Ken Senior, _niño_. Or just KS. Everyone does.”

“O-okay.”

Josh sat on the leather couch. He was so tense that the squeaking noise his clothes made against the fabric made him uncomfortable. Even when he kept his head down, the foreman could feel the older man’s scrutinizing stare all over him.

Feeling buck naked in his dirty, day-old shirt, baggy pants, and muddy work boots, Josh put an arm across his chest in an attempt to hide.

“Your name is Josh Santos, correct? You’re affiliated with ATEX Construction.”

The foreman’s head snapped up to see KS grinning as he sat across him. It was a knowing smile, a smile he loved when it was from Ken. Now, Josh did not know what to make of it except it made him feel like he was drowning.

_Don’t talk to him_ , came Ken’s warning. But KS had a hypnotizing stare that made it hard to keep quiet.

Josh nodded without even saying anything.

“I was surprised, actually,” KS told him. The man began to make himself a cup of tea from the trolley next to the coffee table. “I wondered what could have made Ken cancel his attendance today when he sounded so excited about it last time we spoke.”

Josh just licked his lips and looked down.

“How long?” he asked.

“So-sorry?”

KS smiled at him. “How long have you been with my son?”

Now, Josh just wanted to cry.

“I don’t… know.” _How long_ has _it been_? “M-More than a year?”

“Hm. Longer than his average. So, that’s why,” KS said, sounding amused. “And how is he as a lover? Is he kind?”

“Eh?”

“I’m asking how KJ—ah, no— _Ken_ is as your lover. How is he?” KS put his teacup down and exclaimed as if he remembered something important. “Ah, but please don’t feel obliged to tell me. I’m only curious. Ken doesn’t really tell me a lot these days.”

It could only be interpreted as, ‘ _Tell me everything_.’ Josh bit his lip.

“H-he’s… he’s nice. He cares about me… a lot. Sometimes, too much.”

KS laughed. “I see. So, he hasn’t changed, has he? Still the clingy little boy, KJ.”

“He’s… not really clingy. Uhm… He’s just caring.”

“Well, I raised him as such. I’m glad to hear you think so highly of him.”

“He’s… a good person. It’s not hard… to think so. He’s generous and… kind.”

“Generous. I see. I guess he still aims to please.”

Josh’s brain must have been ground to mush because before he could stop himself, Josh answered, “Yes, he makes me feel good.”

KS stared.

“ _Ah! I mean_ —”

Lightning could strike him, and Josh could care less.

_Fuck_.

KS seemed to find his reply funny, though. The man laughed boisterously, his body shaking as he guffawed on the couch opposite Josh. His tea spilled on his hands, and he had to put his cup down to keep it from spilling even more.

Josh put his head down again, squeezing his eyes shut and cursing his loose mouth.

When the man was done laughing, he continued.

“I see. That… wasn’t really what I was asking, but I guess I should be proud of him? Apologies, _niño_. No one’s ever talked to me about my son’s sex life before.” The foreman just turned a shade darker. “I guess that means I won’t have to worry about having no grandchildren.”

The statement made Josh look up.

“Is that… why you want him here? To meet… people?”

KS paused. It was hard to tell what was going on in his head. He took a deep breath, folded his legs, and faced Josh with a warm expression.

“I’m getting old. I won’t be able to run my businesses for long. Of course, I want to secure the company that my grandfather built from scratch,” he said. “So, can you blame me if I wish to see my only child settle down and have a family of his own?”

Josh looked down, making KS sigh.

“To be perfectly honest with you, _niño_ —can I call you Josh?” Josh nodded slowly. “To be honest, I didn’t know that Ken already had a lover,” he explained, chuckling. “Ken has an interesting way of handling relationships. He’s clingy, but he’s also very guarded… in his own way. He has never been in a relationship for longer than eight months. I didn’t think he would be in a committed relationship with anyone.” He met Josh’s gaze. “Let alone, a man.”

Josh had no comment on that.

“Don’t misunderstand. I have nothing against your gender, your occupation, or your status, Josh, _niño_.” And as Josh looked at KS’s eyes, he believed him. “If he is happy, then I am happy. But I hope you know what it entails to be with someone like Ken Suson, Jr.”

“What… does it entail?”

He took a deep breath.

“Represent us. The company. Our history, our brand, our image,” he said. “It’s a huge world out there, Josh. And given our status, someone will be looking at us no matter where we are. As a Suson, Ken knows this. I was hoping his partner would, too.”

KS had a very understanding look on his face. It was kind and patient, a spitting image of Ken’s kind and patient.

Josh felt like he was going to disappoint that kindness.

“You seem worried.”

“I’m… just a foreman,” he wheezed. “I… I’m not—”

“ _Josh_!”

The rest of Josh’s statement was drowned by the loud booming voice that filled the room. He and KS turned to the door as it swung open. A loud crack echoed as the wood crashed into the wall, making the hanging portraits rattle. It was followed by heavy and hurried footsteps going into the study, and Ken’s panting figure barging in. Josh had never seen the CEO look angrier.

Ken’s piercing gaze first landed on his father. His jaw tightened, his nostrils flared, and he had his hands balled into fists, waiting to be swung around. But when he met Josh’s quivering figure on the couch, Ken’s scowl softened, replaced with a worried frown. He sprinted to where the foreman sat, kneeling and scanning him all over.

Ken took Josh’s hands. The foreman did not even realize he had been balling them so tightly his fingernails dug into his palm.

“Your hands are cold,” Ken said. As Ken held Josh’s hand, the foreman could feel their stiffness melt like ice in a burner. His grip relaxed. “Are you okay?”

“M’kay…”

Ken squeezed his hand tight. Glaring daggers in his father’s direction, the CEO said in a deep and cold voice Josh had never heard him use before, “We’re leaving.”

But KS did not even flinch.

“It’s a long drive to Manila, _mijo_. Have some dinner and greet the guests before you go.”

“No, KS. We’ve stayed here long enough.”

KS frowned.

“Ken,” he said in a low voice that demanded obedience. “Learn to separate your personal matters from work. Or have you forgotten who you are?”

Ken clenched his jaw and squeezed Josh’s hand tighter.

“I won’t stop you if you wish to leave early. I understand. But as the host, you must at least show your face to the guests.”

“ _KS_!” Ken growled, standing up.

“Ken, i-it’s okay,” Josh assured. His small voice cut through the tension, making the father and son snap their heads at him. With both men aggravated, Josh grabbed Ken’s hand, thumbed his knuckles, and gave him the most confident half-smile he could manage. “L-let’s stay for dinner.”

“Angel…”

Josh nodded at him and squeezed his hand. Ken replied with an exasperated sigh.

“Fine,” he said, glaring at his father.

“Then, I’ll see you downstairs. Dinner is at the poolside gazebo, mijo, Josh,” KS said. He took a few steps toward the door. “I’ll inform the guests that you’ll be coming down soon.”

KS left the room quietly. As he closed the door behind him, the tense atmosphere remained. Josh had to remember to breathe.

“Are you alright?” Ken asked, kneeling in front of him. Concern was swimming in his beautiful brown orbs as he held Josh’s face in his hands. “Love, did he say anything to you?”

Josh remained frozen. He wanted to think that he was smiling, but he was not sure.

He said, “We’ll talk later… okay? Let’s… Let’s just get dinner over with, so I can go home.”

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Ken assured him. “Love…”

“I just… want this to be over. So, let’s get it done.”

Ken’s grip on his face felt a little tighter for a second. He looked like he had a lot he wanted to say, but he swallowed it all and sighed.

Ken pulled Josh’s face toward him and kissed his forehead. Then, he took off his blazer, put it over Josh’s shoulders, and helped him up. Wordlessly, he held Josh’s hand and they made their way down the stairs… to what felt like the most memorable dinner of the foreman’s life.

* * *

On any other day, Josh would probably admire the lighting and the landscaping done in Ken’s poolside home. There were a lot of details and intricate designs to it that Josh wanted to praise… but could not. With all the flies buzzing inside his head, he could only walk forward.

The party was beyond what Josh expected from a ‘simple dinner’. There were only a few round tables spread across the lawn beside a large pool, but each was beautifully decorated and set with napkins, firefly lights, and elegant flower arrangements. On each seat, there were more spoons and forks on each table than the foreman even knew how to use. Two long tables were laid to the side, just next to the pool, where chefs were impressing everyone with their flare and cooking skill. Josh would have wanted to observe more, but his discomfort got the better of him.

Then, there were the guests. Josh thought that, with his small crowd of friends, he would have gotten used to being around ‘sparkly’ people. But no. There were even more sparkly people at the party. Men and women who looked good enough to be in magazines talked with each other in a manner the foreman had only seen in dramas. They laughed about topics ranging from politics, stock exchange, the Royal Family, and mergers. Even if Josh was not part of any of the conversations, he could not help but feel excluded from such discussions. He knew he stuck out like a clown wearing neon-colored clothes, and it made bile rise up to his throat, making him feel dizzy.

Josh took one deep breath after the other. He was completely unprepared and out of place.

Ken tried to help him by keeping him close. While the CEO greeted his guests, smiling and chuckling, he kept a hand hovering near Josh’s body. He was being considerate, Josh knew this; but because of his proximity, Josh felt like he had a spotlight on himself all the time. It was as if people could see how misplaced he was at the party with his muddy boots, loose pants, and dirty plain shirt.

While Ken was distracted, the foreman took one cautious step back.

“Excuse me,” someone said. It was female.

Josh turned around and saw a tall woman with cat-like black eyes, a tall nose, high cheekbones, and pretty thin lips. Her jet-black hair was tied up into a messy bun while her fringe fell over handsomely made-up eyebrows. When she smiled at Josh, the foreman wanted to squint at her brightness.

“I’m sorry,” she began to say. As she spoke, Josh could not help but notice her light Japanese accent. “But can you show me to my seat?”

“Huh?”

“I’m not sure if there’s a seat plan. Or do we just sit anywhere?”

“Oh, I…” Josh looked around, flustered. “Uh, I’m not sure.”

The woman looked confused. “Then, can I talk to your organizer?”

“M-my what?”

Before Josh could make a bigger fool out of himself, a warmth surrounded his back and put a weight on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Akemi-san. I’m afraid he isn’t part of the staff here.”

The woman’s face brightened. “Ken-chan, good evening. I’m sorry. I was just asking about the seat plan.”

Josh looked to his left and saw that Ken had appeared behind him, smiling and being charismatic as he usually is. The foreman was relieved with his presence, but at the same time, Josh felt so embarrassed he wanted to hide even from Ken.

“There’s no seat plan, Akemi-san. Please, take any seat you like.”

“I see. Thank you, Ken-chan.”

“どういたしまして.” (You’re welcome.)

Akemi-san smiled meekly at Ken and began to walk away. While Josh stared at her retreating back, he could not help but admire her. She walked like a model on the catwalk. Even in her simple white evening gown, Josh could not help but awe at how gracefully she moved. There was practiced finesse in her movements… and it made the foreman dread his own awkwardness.

The incident with Akemi-san was just one of few blunders Josh had made over dinner. When Ken was leading him to a table where KS sat, Josh’s legs were shaking so much that he tripped and almost fell on his face. If not for Ken who immediately came to the rescue, he would have done so in the most embarrassing way. He was not hurt, but after the almost-accident, Josh had inadvertently called attention to himself.

As he sat at a smaller table with Ken and KS, Josh could feel other people’s burning stares on his back. If he closed his eyes and ignored the music blaring from the speakers, Josh thought he would hear the people talking about him, too. In his mind, he must have looked like a beggar that Ken and KS took pity on, letting him eat on the same table as them. When Josh stared at the spread in front of him, he felt like one, too.

A few times when they had dates outside, Ken took Josh to some reservations-only fine-dining restaurants, so it was not new to him at all. However, at those times, Ken had always reserved a private room for them, and so Josh could ignore the etiquette and eat the way he always had. As he sat there, the cutlery intimidating the life out of him, Josh felt a little lost about what to do. For some reason, sitting on a table with KS pressured Josh into using at least two or three of the cutlery despite his lack of skill.

When the foie gras came, the foreman slowly reached for one random spoon to his right. That was when Ken coughed a little, and Josh met his eyes. The CEO shook his head a little then cocked his head to the right. _The other spoon_ , Josh felt he was saying. All the foreman could do was follow, so he grabbed the one farthest to him. When the CEO did not react, he heaved a sigh, dipped it in the dish, and put it in his mouth.

Instant regret came to the foreman. He had seen foie gras being served and being eaten in the cooking shows he watched but he did not realize it would taste so god-awfully weird. He swallowed it, blanched, and then downed the goblet of water beside him in one large and ungraceful gulp.

He ended up coughing his lungs out.

“Love, you okay?” Ken whispered, leaning over to pat his back. Then, the CEO put a hand on his knee, caressing him.

“I’m fine,” Josh answered, letting out the last of his coughs. “But… can I skip the foie gras? It tastes horrible.”

Ken bit his lower lip. Even KS fought back a chuckle as he sipped his water. Josh just wanted to be struck by lightning again. But he really could not go on pretending he knew what he was doing.

“And… can I just get some normal spoons and forks? I…” He looked up at Ken as a cry for help. “I… don’t know how to use these.”

The CEO nodded, thumbing his knee. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He gestured to one of the waiters who immediately swiped the foie gras from Josh’s plate and began to clear away the other spoons and forks. The man left just one pair and a knife.

Ken gave him a smile that Josh could not return, so he just went back to eating. For the rest of dinner, he kept his head down and ate his meal quietly. But try as he might, he could not ignore the wary glances from KS and the stares he thought he was getting from the rest of the guests.

* * *

Dinner ended, like most things come to an end. As soon as Josh finished wiping his mouth from his meal—not that he could taste much anyway—Ken quickly put down his utensils. He slowly stood, and with a simple, ‘We’re leaving’ to his father, he helped Josh up from his seat and dragged him away from the party. Curious heads turned when the two of them brisk walked away from dinner, but Ken blatantly ignored all of them. The foreman wished he could, too.

They were quiet all the way to the car, Ken’s black BMW. Josh sat on the passenger seat, looking around. He happened to glance at the back and see the bouquet of flowers and fruit basket there.

It was funny. Only a few hours ago, Josh thought he would be able to spend the rest of his weekend alone with his lover, Ken. But now, he found himself escorting one of the most sought-after bachelors in the business world, Ken Suson, Jr. The foreman had tried to think of those two as separate people, if only for his peace of mind, but being confronted with reality was like a bitch slap to Josh’s face.

“Love…”

The burning warmth to his palm came along with Ken’s deep whisper. Josh blinked. Ken had reached over to hold his hand tightly while his other hand maneuvered the steering wheel.

For the first time that night, Josh took a good long look at him— _Ken Suson, Jr._ , his lover. Part of him recognized Ken, but the rest of him saw the man as a stranger he did not even know. He was like a dream come to life, even with the anxious expression on his face.

“Josh, I’m so, so sorry.” Ken must have apologized a hundred times already. “Love, I’m really sorry.”

Josh steeled himself.

“Did you know?”

“Know what?”

“What the party was for?”

Ken swallowed audibly and sighed. “I had no confirmation.”

“But you had a clue,” Josh replied to him flatly. “You knew it was a… a m-mixer of some sort.”

“Love, no…” Ken made several glances at Josh from the driver’s seat. “Josh, I promise. It wasn’t for that.”

“KS said it was.”

“KS says a lot of things in his old age.”

“Why did you want me there?” the foreman asked, not giving him the chance to explain further. “When you knew what the party was for?”

“I told you… I honestly just wanted to introduce you to them.”

“To KS? To your father? You wanted t… to introduce me to your father without even giving me a heads up?”

Ken held his tongue.

“If you introduced me, Ken… and then, what? What’s in it for you?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Did you want a reason for your dad to stop looking for a bride? Or… were you going to introduce me as your future bride? I… I don’t get it.”

“I was going to introduce you as my partner... if you agreed,” Ken explained slowly. He took a deep breath. “And then, that was it. Yes, it would make my father stop looking for a bride for me; it would _probably_ make everyone else from running after me. But that wasn’t my point, Josh,” he said. “My point was that I wanted to introduce you for the sake of introducing you. That’s it.”

“And then, what?”

“What do you mean, ‘And then, what’?”

“I…” Josh gulped. “I’m asking if… if you planned on anything else after that. Like… bringing me along to your parties and your get-togethers… a-and your meetings.”

Ken nodded, his eyes still trained on the road. “Yes… If you agreed.” He squeezed Josh’s hand. “ _Only_ if you agreed, love.”

Josh groaned. He let go of Ken’s hand and buried his face into his palms. “Ken, do you even know how difficult that is for me? Do you know how embarrassed I was back there? And you want to put me in those situations again?”

“Josh, I’m sorry for tonight. You know I would never put you in an uncomfortable position.”

“ _But you just did_!” The foreman’s voice was getting loud and distressed, but he did not stop himself. “You just did! You always have! _And you will again_!”

The next thing Josh heard was the sound of tires screeching against the asphalt. Ken made a sudden brake, and the car stopped in the middle of the dark highway.

The CEO turned to him with a hard look. “ _When have I ever_?”

“ _All the time_!” Josh exclaimed. “Every time you buy me something I can’t afford! Or every time you make your small comments about how modestly I live! Or—or every time you spend too much on me—it’s like—it’s you’re rubbing it in my face that… how different we are!”

“Do you honestly think that?” Ken asked, hurt. “Didn’t you ever think I did all of that just because I wanted to?”

“And did you even ask if I _wanted_ any of those?”

“Wha—I don’t understand why you’re so opposed to them!”

“ _I don’t want them_!” he shouted. “I don’t want your parties or your luxuries—I just want to be normal!”

Ken’s face fell. “What are you getting at, Josh?”

“I… I’m… I’m just… a foreman,” he replied, his voice cracking. “I don’t want to be part of any of this… This… isn’t me.”

“ _This_?”

“This… This lifestyle, this… world.”

“You _do_ know…” Ken spoke slowly, as if trying to make Josh understand something, “that rejecting this lifestyle… this _world_ , as you say… is the same as rejecting me, don’t you?”

When he said it like that, Josh realized the gravity of his situation.

His breath got stuck in his throat.

“You knew who I was, Josh. I never hid anything from you,” Ken said. And for the first time, he looked so vulnerable it physically hurt Josh to watch. “I tried to slowly introduce this life to you. I tried to be considerate of you every step of the way. I tried everything without asking you to change. And still… won’t you give it a chance?”

“I didn’t ask you to do any of that,” he wheezed again. “Those were things—You did those yourself.”

Ken gritted his teeth. “Yes. Because I thought you accepted who I was. I thought you weren’t afraid of that.”

And Josh realized he was.

Very afraid.

“I just want to be with you,” Ken whispered, his voice breaking. “Is that so hard?”

The foreman just blinked at him, feeling like he was thrust into a deep, dark, and bottomless void. All the events and emotions of that day came rushing into Josh’s head all at once.

It was overwhelming.

_It’s all too much_.

“It’s too much,” he replied.

Being in the same space as Ken was too much for Josh. He looked away from the CEO and fumbled with the seatbelt, unbuckling the strap.

“Where are you going?” Ken asked him.

“H-home,” Josh replied, grabbing the handle to open the door.

Ken was quicker than him. He held it in place.

“Don’t run away from this, Josh,” he commanded.

But it had no effect on the foreman.

“It’s too much, Ken.”

Josh pushed his arm aside and opened the door. The cold breeze of the highway greeted him, but even the gloom and the chill were more welcome than being in the same cramped space as Ken.

Amid the loud beating in his chest, despite Ken’s loud screams as he ran after Josh, even after he heard the BMW’s tires screech and drive away, the foreman strolled the dark and deserted highway with no destination in particular.

The foreman fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ; _ ; running away from conflict = a jokenverse josh thing (except engineer; he faced it like a man. Good job, so proud!)


End file.
